


Felicity's Secret

by Youknowitall



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 32,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youknowitall/pseuds/Youknowitall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity has a lot of secrets, And they are about to come out sooner than she would have liked. Two worlds collide and a lot of trouble is coming to Starling City.<br/>Olicity/ Dean Felicity in the past </p><p>I do Not own any Characters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Felicity and her Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I had a little dilemma with my first Beta, I'm sorry for my long silence on this Story  
> And a big thank you to Shideezhi my new Beta who did a great job as always
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story.

Chapter One

When she was a child Felicity dreamt about being free. She and her mum would run through the forest for hours, not thinking about what comes tomorrow, just enjoying the moment and being together.

But that was a long time ago, she reminded herself, sitting in her chair looking between the three monitors in the Foundry. She was alone down there, while Oliver and Diggle were out patrolling the city streets. Being alone though didn’t stop her from getting distracted. She knew she had a lot to do, but her mind kept drifting back to her secret. She wanted to tell the others. They were her closest friends, after all, but she couldn’t. It was too dangerous. They wouldn’t understand, would they?

I mean, they could kill me. Or worse, not like me anymore. Losing her easy friendship with the two wasn’t worth it. No. She wouldn’t go there. At least, not yet.

Instead, she thought about the first day she had met Oliver. He had come into her office with that terrible lie about a latte on his laptop. She remembered being struck by his figure appearing in front of her, and his deep blue eyes watching her with such intensity as she babbled on and on. That’s when she fell in love with him. She could see his smile in her mind. She knew it was her babbling that prompted it, which at the time almost made her pause. That was a different reaction. She was used to people rolling their eyes and huffing, genuinely exasperated at her lack of ability to control her tongue. But not him. He had smiled, and it was like a ray of light.

Ever since that day, she had watched over him. Each night, she would arrive at the Queen estate after dark and hide in the shadows between the trees at the edge of the gardens closest to Oliver’s room. She knew she had to be careful, the Queen’s security was extensive, with guards regularly patrolling the perimeter, as well as cameras. After joining the team she would stop to check on Diggle, too. And when the team had begun to expand, Roy’s house joined her route. She didn’t stay long at the last two, though. Just long enough to make sure everything was okay, and then she would high tail her way to Oliver’s.

She was eleven when she had found out who she was. Or rather, what she was. It had been an accident. It still felt unreal, like she had been sleep walking. However, she remembered vividly when her mother had come in to wake her in the morning and she had struck out, reacting instinctively, and clawed her mother’s shoulder. If it hadn’t been for the quick reflexes afforded to them due to their odd genetics, she was sure she would have ripped her mother’s throat out. She had screamed and scrambled away, looking between her mother and her hands in horror, but by the time she looked back to her mother, to where she was sure she would see gushing blood and torn flesh, there was nothing but four vivid pink lines, like scars, which faded further even as she watched. It was her mother’s smile that did it. She recalled being beyond confused (after all, she had just woken from a dream that had the clarity of a memory, but was impossible, and then almost trying to claw, claw, her mother to death, but there was no evidence of it except for the blood on her hands, and her mother was smiling at her).

And then the explanations had come. She hadn’t wanted to believe it at first, but eventually she had had to accept it. She was a wolf. A big, black wolf with luminous blue eyes.

When her and her mother had ventured down the stairs after a very long chat, her poor father had a second almost heart attack. (The first had been when he had found out that his wife was a wolf.) And now, it seems that his daughter had inherited her mother’s… condition.

“Felicity!”

Oliver’s bark snapped her back to reality and caused her to jump, stiffening instinctively.

“Huh?”

“Is everything okay with you? You seem… distracted. I had to call your name about ten times.” The concern in Oliver’s tone was mirrored by his furrowed brow and the slight down turn in his lips.

“No. No, everything's fine. I promise. I was just lost in my head a little. Dug too deep into some memories of childhood. Not that there’s anything too dig into, exactly. I had a normal childhood. Wonderful, but normal. Of course, because why would it be anything other than that. It was just great. Mum and Dad were great, everything was great. Yup, great. And normal. And I’m going to stop. In 3...2...1…”

“You’ve had a long night, Felicity.” It was John who spoke. “Why don’t you go home and get some rest?” Oliver nodded in his direction, obviously agreeing with him. She knew she wouldn’t win anything by trying to argue so she agreed, turning and shutting down her systems, before saying good night and heading out.

She stopped at home quickly to change into some warm clothes and grab her pack, which she put her clothes and hid before becoming a wolf so she had something to wear for the journey home in the early hours of the morning, before heading back out. She stopped at Roy’s and saw that he and Thea were safe and sound, and then ran quickly to Diggle's. His lights were out, but his car was out front, so she knew that he was home and safe, too. She jogged to the outskirts of the city, where the concentrated buildings gave way to the park. Here, she ducked into a thick patch of shrubbery where, after making sure the coast was clear, she stripped and quickly stuffed everything into the backpack, which she shoved under a bush and covered with leaves and twigs, before closing her eyes and allowing the Change to happen. One moment she was freezing and human, and the next her senses were sharp, her body large and lean, and most of all warm. It took a second to acquaint herself with her animal form, but then she was off, bounding along the familiar route that would take her to the Queen estate, and to Oliver.


	2. Almost caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big Thank you to Shideezhi who edited this Story..

She was hiding in the shadows of the walls at the mansion looking up at Oliver's bedroom window, when she heard a gunshot.

Her first thought was that someone had seen her. Another shot rang out, this one in her direction. She ran in the other way, jumped the high wall that bordered the property, and ran as fast as she could into the forest. Turning, she could see lights going on in the mansion. Shit, she thought, heading back to where the backpack with her clothes was.

Once she was back at home, she decided to go to bed. She tried to sleep, but couldn't; all she could think about was what if somebody had actually seen her? "Of course they saw you. You idiot, Felicity," she almost shouted at herself. She groaned. "They shot at me!" Things could have gone very, very wrong. What was she thinking? She had been so focused on Oliver and her thoughts that she hadn't even noticed the guard headng in her direction. Closing her eyes, she drifted off into a light sleep.

When she woke up it was already eleven o'clock in the morning, and she decided to spend her Saturday home alone with some of the TV shows she had missed during her busy week. She took a long shower and then settled down on her big beige couch. After about five minutes of her favorite show, Teen Wolf, she couldn't wait any longer to find out what they have seen last night at the mansion, so she called Oliver. She was nervous when he picked up.

"Felicity? is everything ok?" He sounded tired.

"Yes, of course, why are you always asking me this? I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl, you know. You sound tired, though, haven't you had a good night sleep?" She tried to sound nonchalant, but didn't know if she could pull it off.

"I just wanted to know if everything was ok," he said, annoyed. When she didn't say anything in return, he continued. "We had kind of a weird situation at home last night. One of our guards is sure he saw a big dark something hiding near my bedroom window. I think I need to give them some time off."

He was laughing now. If she hadn't be so worried about her secret, she would have melted into the couch. She loved it when he laughed, and could picture his face even though he was on the other side of town. But she was still worried. "A big dark something?" she asked him. "Did someone see anything else?"

"No. I tell you, it's just ridiculous. Since my mom went to jail everyone seems to be seeing ghosts. I assure you, it was nothing. You can stop worrying about it now," he said, this time seriously.

Felicity felt a weight lift off her shoulders. Her secret was safe, and that was all that mattered right now. "Ok," she said, relieved.

"Ok? that's all you’re going to say? Well, that's kind of new."

She didn't know what she should say. She just felt so good right now, and didn't want Oliver to notice.

"Felicity? Still there? Hey, could you come down to the lair? Digg called, he has a lead on Deadshot. But first, we need you to track down his next target."

"Yeah, just let me put on some clothes - not that I don't have any on right now. Well, not much but, oh my god." Did I really just say that out loud? She shook her head, her cheeks blushing pink. If she could, she would just drop dead.

"Felicity, focus." The idea of her naked or half naked made it hard for him to focus. He held back a smile. "Just come down the lair." With that, he rang off.

An hour later, she was down in the lair. Digg, Oliver and Roy were already waiting for her, sitting on the training mat. When she came in they got to their feet and walked toward her. Oliver stopped right next to her, and she could feel his arm on her shoulder, goosebumps running down her arm and up her neck. She tried to focus on Digg. It was hard, but she turned her head around to meet Diggle's sad eyes.

"Good, you're here," Digg finally said. "Listen, I'm so sorry about your free Saturday but I really need your help on this one. Please don't be mad at me."

"Mad at you? No, I understand. And you would do the same for me, so don't worry. It's ok, John." Felicity smiled a little to make him feel better, and when he smiled back at her she knew it had worked.

She walked torward her desk when Oliver and Roy joined the conversation. Felicity couldn't look at Oliver, not after her latest ramblings. She was still too embarrassed, so she focused her attention back on Diggle.

"So Digg, tell me what you know. I'll get the information as fast as I can for you," Felicity said in a rush.

"Not so fast, Felicity," Oliver said. "I'll fill you in, and then Digg can tell you what else you need to know."

Felicity's cheeks went pink and her earlier rambling popped up in her head again. "Uh, why?" she asked.

"Because you need the whole story first. It might give you a better idea of what to look for. So, can I get started then?"

Thirty minutes later, Felicity finally got to work, and got all the information she needed. Oliver, Roy and Diggle sparred on the blue training mat, focused on their workout. Normally she'd watch them, but today, all she wanted to do was help John find his brother's murderer. Or his target, and with that the killer.

Four hours later, still at her desk, she had found the name of the target. She jumped up from her chair and screamed out "got it!"

All three men came running over. Digg took her by surprise when he kissed her on the cheek and thanked her. Oliver's eyes went dark at the gesture, but he reminded himself that they were like just friends.

"You're remarkable, Felicity," Digg and Oliver said simultaneously, surprising Roy.

"Not so fast, guys. There's something not right here. I found the target and the location; it's supposed to go down tonight, two blocks from here. I'm not sure why, but I have a bad feeling, actually a very bad feeling about this. I don't think you should go, and by you, I mean all of you."

"Tonight?" Roy said, annoyed, before anyone else could say anything. "I can't. I promised Thea to help her out in the club. Someone called in sick. Well, that sucks." He looked down at his watch and realized what time it was. "Guys and Blondie, I have to go. Thea will kill me if I'm late."

"Just go then, don't make my sister wait. Its ok, Digg and I have got this one."

"No, you don't. Listen to me," Felicity said when the door closed behind Roy. "The target's name is Scott Richards. He is captain of a ship owned by a known member of the Triad. It seems that someone with a lot of money wants to get rid of him. I couldn't figure out who; for that I need some more time, but it's strange."

"What is strange, Felicity?" Oliver asked. 

"I hacked into his laptop and found out he's not in Starling. He's not even in the country. He bought a plain ticket to Sweden two days ago." She took her glasses off to clean them and continued. "Then I hacked into the airport server, and guess what? He was on the flight."

"Then your information about the target is wrong," Oliver said.

"I don't think so," Felicity said, getting angry. "I'm good at what I do. You should know that by now." She knew Oliver just wanted to help Digg, but why didn't they listen to her? "I think it's a set-up, and you're the target."

"That's ridiculous, Felicity," Digg said. "It doesn't make any sense. If Oliver is the target, why go through all this trouble? There are easier ways to do it."

"I have to agree with Diggle on this one, Felicity," Oliver said. "We'll go and check it out, you stay and guide us from here. We can communicate trough the coms. And that's my final word."

With that, the two of them walked away, getting ready and making plans.

Her eyes glowed blue as she watched them walk away. She could sense that something was wrong here. Sometimes she hated having to keep this a secret, when she could make them stay by turning into a wolf, and scaring the crap out of them. With that thought, she smiled and turned back to her computer.


	3. The Saviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some action is coming next. enjoy.

The Saviour

Chapter Three

Oliver and Diggle went down to the docks. They were there early, hiding in the shadows to see if anyone would show up. 

Felicity hacked the security cameras nearby. She was still convinced that something would go wrong. "Are you ok guys? I hacked into the cameras but I can't see you." 

"Everything is fine, Felicity," Diggle said. 

She started to ramble nervously again. "It's just...this doesn't seem right. I don't want to lose you guys because you wouldn't listen to me. I'm telling you, SOMETHING is not right here. Please come back to the lair, or I'm coming out there to drag you back myself, I tell you, I can do that." 

Both men looked at each other, trying not to burst out laughing. 

"Hey! I can tell you're trying not to laugh even through the coms. STOP IT! I mean it." 

How can she tell? Oliver and Digg thought at the same time. 

Oliver pulled himself together first. "Calm down Felicity, everything is going to be fine." 

At that moment, Felicity caught sight of something behind Oliver and Diggle on one of the cameras. It all happened so fast she only had time to shout "All around you, guys, at least twenty men! RUN!"

Next she heard gunshots, a lot of gunshots, and found herself losing her clothes, changing into the wolf and heading out to the docks. Her earpiece was left lying on her desk.

All she could think of was getting them out of there safely. It was already 9 pm and dark, which wasn't a problem for her. She ran as fast as she could now, hearing the soft padding of her paws and feeling her fur blowing in the wind. Her eyes glowed deep blue and her mind was focused on Oliver. 

She got there three minutes later, and heard screams. One in particular: Digg. She ran towards the sound and saw a man standing over his now unconscious body. He held a gun and was just about to shoot Digg when she took the jump and ripped his head off. There was blood all over her and John now, but she didn't care. 

She dragged Diggle out of sight behind a dumpster and took off in Oliver's direction. On her way there she took out two more guys. She was furious now. All around her, dead bodies were lying on the ground, some with arrows sticking out of them, some with gunshot wounds and some without heads, and she didn't care, no, she didn't care at all. 

She suddenly had a thought. Deadshot. He had to be here somewhere. She looked up to the ships and to the warehouse roofs. In the dark she could see as good as by day, she could smell things even if they were miles away. She scented Oliver; he must be very near. 

Then she saw something red on the roof of the middle warehouse. It was Deadshot. She saw Oliver fighting, just one enemy left now. Oliver killed him and was about to turn in her direction when she jumped on him. 

The Arrow fell down. A shot went off, then another one. She got behind Oliver and fastened her jaw around his left shoulder to drag him out the firing line. He screamed at her bite. Well, a bite is better than a gunshot wound, isn't it? I'm so sorry, Oliver, she though. Despite his well built body, he was not heavy to her. 

He tried to get to his bow to shoot whatever had attacked him, but when he managed to turn around it was gone. His shoulder hurt; he couldn't feel an arrow there, and somehow he was still alive. 

Deadshot must have shot him. And where the hell was Diggle? "Diggle?" Where are you man? 

He jumped to his feet when another gunshot hit the ground right in front of him and ducked behind a shipping container, taking off in the direction he saw Digg in last. He pulled out the knife John had given him as a gift on his birthday and moved forward faster. 

Suddenly, he heard bones breaking and saw a body fall from a rooftop. He looked up and saw two glowing blue eyes looking down at it. He tried to get a better look but all he could see was a dark wolf-like shape, much bigger than an average wolf. Then it was gone.

It reappeared in front of a dumpster, looking down at something on the ground. He ran towards it but by the time he got there, the wolf was gone again. Where the wolf had been, he found John, lying on the ground bleeding. He pulled him upright and called out for Felicity. 

She didn't answer. "Felicity, where the hell are you?" he shouted. "Felicity? FELICITY!?" 

"I'm here, what's going..?" 

"Bring the car, QUICKLY," he interrupted. "Diggle is bleeding." 

"On my way, hold on. I'll be right there," she said.

Why didn't I listen to Felicity? She was right, man, she's always right. It's all my fault. "Digg, hold on, Felicity is on her way." Please don't you dare die here. 

Digg opened his eyes a little. "Trap," was all he managed to say. He closed his eyes again and passed out.

Oliver looked up and saw Felicity drive his way. Together, they put Digg into the backseat of the car. 

"You go, Oliver. I'll follow as soon as I eliminate all signs of your presence here," She managed to say iN a calm voice. Oliver just nodded and drove off. She changed into a wolf again; she had to get rid of the bodies, to keep her secret safe. She dumped them in the water, hoping they got dragged out to sea. Then she took her clothes in her mouth and ran back to the lair to get there faster. 

Oliver managed to patch Diggle up all by himself. He was still uncurious, but he would make it. He heard the door to the lair and saw Felicity come in, covered in blood. He stared at her, a few moments passing before he managed to get his voice back. "What took you so long back there? And why weren't you answering when I called for help?" 

"I...I can explain." 

"Really? Then go on," He was almost shouting again he was so angry, more at himself than Felicity, but he couldn't hold it back anymore. 

She jumped back a little at his outburst. "I, uh, I was in shock," she said, her voice shaky. 

"IN SHOCK? THAT'S ALL YOU GOT?" He walked towards her now, grabbing her shoulders hard and looking at her with a fury in his eyes she had never seen before. "I almost lost Digg on that table. YOU KNOW THAT? Well, how could you know? You weren't there to help me." His hands tightened as she tried to escape his grip but failed. 

"You're not the only one with secrets here, Oliver Queen." 

"What secret could you have that's so important you let your friend almost die? Huh?" 

That was enough. She pulled herself away from him. " DO YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW?" she shouted. "HUH? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?" She began unbuttoning her shirt. 

His eyes went wide. "What the hell are you doing, Felicity?" 

She didn't stop. She looked him right in the eye and let her blouse fall to the ground, then her skirt, followed by her bra and finally her slip. Her shoes she had left under her desk before she headed out in the first place.

His eyes still on her, he swallowed hard. She stood in front of him completely naked. Wow, she really was beautiful. 

"Hey, Mister, my eyes are up here." 

He looked back to her face only to see anger and a little amusement in her eyes. 

"Hello? Someone there?" Diggle moaned from the cold table he was lying on. Oliver could barely take his eyes of Felicity as he walked toward Diggle. 

Felicity returned his gaze. Suddenly she realized she still was naked, picked up her clothes and ran into the small bathroom in the lair. What the hell is wrong with you, Smoak? You almost showed him. Have you completely lost your mind? she thought while she stood under the hot water in the shower. "Fuck, FUCK, FUCK. I'm such an idiot!" Now he thinks I wanted to kiss him or jump him. Oh my God. Can this even get any worse? 

There was a knock on the door, but she didn't answer it. She still was in the shower, her arms wrapped around herself, her eyes closed. All the blood was gone now, but she couldn't face Oliver. She was so embarrassed and afraid of what he must think of her now. 

"Felicity, is everything alright?" Oliver asked in a worried tone. 

"Just leave me alone, will you?" 

"Felicity, I..." 

"Didn't you hear me? Please leave me alone." She was almost crying now. 

"I need some disinfectant. Digg has a big wound on his shoulder. Please can I come in and get it? I'll be quick, and I promise I won't look." 

The bite. She bit Diggle to save him. She also bit Oliver. Oh my...Shit... "Yeah, of course, come in then."

Oliver slowly opened the door. He walked to the mirrored cabinet and took out what he needed. When he closed it he could see Felicity's reflection. She had her arms around her body and her eyes closed. He left without a word and a lot of guilt for shouting at her earlier. 

"What's going on?" Diggle asked. "Did something happen while I was unconscious?"

"No, everything's fine, Digg. Let me clean up that wound."

"What the hell is that?" He looked at his shoulder with a questioning face.

"It's a bite, a very big bite. I have one too," Oliver said, showing him his left shoulder.

"Where did it come from? We were in a gunfight, right?"

"There was something at the scene. I saw it, but you wouldn't believe me if I told you. So I better not. Don't ask," he said, his voice quiet.

Diggle was curious now. " Spit it out."

"There was a big, and by that I mean very, very big, dark wolf with blue eyes glowing like the sun going down at sea. So beautiful. And it saved our both lives." He had to take a deep breath and looked at Diggle in disbelief. 

"Are you on drugs, man?" Diggle grinned.

"I told you you wouldn't believe me. ButI know what I saw. And I'm sure it killed Deadshot. It broke his neck like it was nothing, Digg. There were at least thirty men out there, and I only have twenty-four arrows. I'm telling you, it saved our lives." His look was serious now. " And that's not all. I think the... the wolf is following me around. There was that incident at the manor a few days ago. One of the guards was sure he saw something big and dark hiding near my bedroom window." He looked intently at John now. "And now we have proof. Right here on our shoulders."

"We have to find it, Oliver, and kill it. It probably knows who we are, and that's not a risk I'm willing to take. It could have killed us as well. Maybe it just got interrupted by something." Digg looked worried. 

"No, I'm telling you, it saved us, Diggle. We are not going after it. That's my final word."

"Is Felicity still in the bathroom?" Digg said. "Something is off with her, I can feel it. That's not her normal behavior. She should have come to hug me by now, rambling I told you so you stupid idiots, or something. What's going on Oliver?"

"Not now, Diggle. Go home and get some rest. You look awful. We'll talk tomorrow." He looked back at the bathroom door.

Digg had called Carly to pick him up at the club with the excuse that he had been in a bar fight, and had gone home. Carly had believed his story and thanked him for calling her. 

While Oliver got changed, he heard the water still running in the shower and decided it would be best not to disturb Felicity tonight. She seemed to be very angry at him. Well, can you blame her? you were an asshole before. He was sure something wasn't right with her, and he was going to find out what it was, no matter what. "Felicity, are you ok?" 

"Just go home, Oliver. I need to be alone right now. I'll lock up when I leave." 

"Ok. Good night, Felicity." And I'm sorry, he thought, unable to say it out loud. He gathered up his stuff and left the lair with a guilty conscience.


	4. The Observation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to my BETA Shideezhi who did a great job. I can't say it enough.

The observation

Chapter four

 

It was Sunday afternoon when Felicity finally opened her eyes to the sun high on the horizon. Looking around the room, she suddenly remembered last night. She had gotten home late, and had spent most of the night crying. Dragging herself out of bed, she sat in front of the TV, trying not to thing about it anymore, and soon fell asleep again. When she opened her eyes again it was already getting dark outside.

"Great, now I wasted the whole day sleeping," she said to herself. Yawning, she decided to go for a run, and maybe even stop by Diggle's and Oliver's homes, just to make sure they were ok. "I can eat when I get back," she told her hungry belly. "I have to see if they are ok first." 

Felicity put on fresh clothes and left the house. The street lamps were already on when she stepped out onto the street and headed in the direction of the forest, going over the conversation between Oliver and Diggle in her mind. She had heard some of it while she was in the bathroom. She had deliberately let Oliver see her in wolf form, to lead him to the place she had hidden Diggle to keep him safe. Deep in her heart she had hoped he would somehow recognize her. But he didn't, and that's why she didn't want to show him her true nature just yet.

She didn't take a hat. She liked feeling the wind in her unbound hair and on her skin as she walked; it made her feel free. At that moment, she caught a familiar scent. She started to run, as fast as she possible could on two feet, and disappeared into the forest, hiding in the darkness behind a big tree. Why is he following me? That's too much. Can't he just leave me alone for once? She was angry, taking off her clothes as quickly as she could.

 

She could hear him now. He was very close by when she changed into her wolf. She saw him looking around for her but not saying a word, his hood up and his bow in his hand. She watched him as he walk deeper into the forest, calling out to her, but she stayed quiet, creeping up behind him.

When he turned around at the sound of her growl, she jumped on him and pinned him with all her strength, to keep him from shooting her with his bow. She stood over him, her paws on his arms, making sure he couldn't move. Felicity looked deep in his eyes before letting her anger out with a loud growl, teeth bared inches away from his face. In his eyes she could see incredulity and amazement, but no fear. 

"Where is Felicity? What have you done with her?" he ground out. 

Felicity couldn't believe what she had just heard. Her thoughts came fast. He cares for me, just as I care for him. I love you, Oliver Queen. And I want to show you the real me. She stepped back from him, making a sad wolf face. He stood up and aimed an arrow in her direction, so she stepped back a little more, trying to look non-threatening. But she wasn't afraid of him either. 

Oliver just looked at the wolf, and when it lowered its head down and took a few steps in his direction, he lowered the bow as well. The wolf had come very close, and he stretched out his hand to touch it. 

Felicity stepped closer until her head reached his hand. Then they touched. She felt his hand move over her head, his touch soft and careful. She nudged her head into his hand a bit more and then looked up, their gazes meeting, and she found a shy smile on his lips. She moved closer into him and lay down at his feet, hoping he would touch the fur on her back. 

He did. He went down on his knees, still very carefully though, and started to stroke her. "Have you seen my friend Felicity?" he asked quietly, not wanting to startle the wolf. The wolf stood up suddenly and he lost his balance, falling to the ground. When he looked up again he found beautiful, deep blue eyes looking directly into his. 

Seconds passed and nothing happened. He doesn't recognize me, Felicity thought. Maybe it's too early to tell him. She turned around and ran, stopping to look back at him once, seeing him standing there, his arms at his sides, looking at her sadly. Turning away from him again, she ran faster. It was the right decision not to tell him, she thought, howling out loud into the night. 

She watched Diggle's house for about an hour before she went to the Queens' mansion. She jumped on top off the wall and waited there for a moment to make sure that there were no security guards nearby. She couldn't forget the look in Oliver's eyes when she had left him in the forest, and she wanted to see him one last time tonight. 

It almost broke her heart to see him like this, looking to her for help finding his friend. Well, me, but he didn't know that, she thought. Maybe he tried to call me, and now he's afraid that I might be dead. Oh my god, I'm an idiot. How could I not have thought of that earlier?

She was still on top of the wall when she saw that the curtains of Oliver's window were wide open, and he was standing there watching her with a serious look on his face. She looked away for a second and then back at him, but by then he was gone. Just as she was ready to jump down and go home, she caught scent of him. She turned around again and their gazes met. He stood in the middle of the lawn and looked up at her intently. 

"You can come down. No one's here tonight except for me." 

She looked at him but didn't move a muscle. 

"I don't know if you can understand me, but I wanted to thank you for saving my friend's life. And...and mine as well. I actually hoped you would show up here tonight. I've been waiting and watching from the window since I got home." He sounded grateful, and his voice was steady and calm. "Actually, I waited for you all of yesterday night, but you didn't show up. And I almost thought...My friend Diggle, I mean John, that's his name, was right, and you were just a figment of my imagination. But I was sure you weren't, and now I know I was right."

Her mind was blank. She was overwhelmed by his appearance and the truth ringing in his voice. Before she could even think about it, she jumped down from the wall, changing back in to her human form on the way down. She landed on her feet and looked up to Oliver.

He was shocked. "Felicity? What the hell?" He stumbled back a few steps. "It was you? You saved Diggle and me? But how...how can you do that? It's not possible. I...I don't understand," he rambled. 

She would have laughed at his babbling if the moment had not been so serious. "Let me explain, Oliver. But first, would you mind giving me your coat? In case you hadn't noticed, I'm naked, and it isn't that warm out here. Actually, it's freezing out here." 

He didn't say a word, just handed her his coat, his face still wearing a shocked expression. 

Now she giggled, still looking at him. She couldn't hold it back anymore. He looked funny when he was shock and surprised.


	5. Her Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is Chapter 5.
> 
> I had fun writing it and I hope you have fun reading it. Please take the time and tell me what you think.

Her Story

Chapter five

 

"Oliver, can we go inside please?" She looked at him but not a muscle moved on his face. "Oliver?" she repeated.

He shook his head slightly as if he were trying to come back to reality, and when he met her eyes again he took her hand and started towing her back to the house. Once inside, he bent down and threw her over his shoulder without a word.

"Oliver, what are you doing?" she snapped, struggling in his grip. "Put me down. Now."

"Nope, not going to happen, Felicity." His grip tightened around her legs.

"Oliver. Let. Me. Down." She could feel his muscles shift as he carried her up the stairs to his room. She was so focused on the fact that he was carrying her, that she didn't think to get a good look at her surroundings. It felt like hours before they reached his room and Oliver finally set her down on her feet, still wearing only the black coat he had given her earlier. She heard the door close and then a click. He locked the door? "Oliver why did you lock that door?" she said, turning around to face him.

He just stood there with his back against the door, watching her. He didn't really know why he had locked it. He just did it.

"You know I can just rip it open, right? I mean I'm not doing that of course, 'cause you won't kill me. Or will you? I don't intend to hurt you, but if you're going to hurt me, then I will have no choice but to defend myself. I'm a lot stronger than you and I can change into my animal self in only seconds, so you wouldn't have a chance. Even if you think you have, you would have none. And I don't have to get out that coat first, either. I would just rip it apart. I normally don't do that because I don't have enough money to buy new clothes every time, just so you know." She finally took a deep breath.

He still hadn't moved.

"Are you going to say something?" Felicity said, a bit scared now. Not because of the killing thing, though. She was scared because she was beginning to think she might have lost him for good.

"How long?" he finally said, his gaze still on hers.

"How long what?" she asked, truly confused for a moment.

Oliver gave her a look. "How long have you been a wolf?" he elaborated.

"Since the age of eleven," she replied. "My mom is also a wolf."

"And your Dad?"

"No," she said. "He's as normal as you are. Well, you're not so normal, since you're the Arrow. I mean he is normal normal." She stopped to take a breath, and hoped he didn't mind her babbling.

"And he knows?" The intensity in his eyes faded a bit.

"Yes," she said, "He knows. He almost had two heart attacks though; the first when he found out about my mom and the second...well, you can imagine." She was still a little nervous answering his questions, but she was afraid to lose him if she didn't, and was relieved to notice his eyes getting warmer as she gave him the answers he was looking for.

"Does anyone else know?" He didn't know what he should ask other then that. Well, that wasn't quite true...he had a lot of questions, but wasn't sure if she would answer them. He decided to go slowly when it came to questioning her.

"No, just my parents and now you. I planned to tell you sooner, but I was afraid you would turn against me if you knew, so I decided to keep quiet. But when you and Digg were in danger, I had to do something. So I took the risk of being exposed, just to save you two." She didn't tell him about the two other people who also knew, because that, she thought, would be to much for him to take right now.

"We have to tell Diggle," Oliver said. "He wanted to kill you. I mean the wolf, he wanted to kill the wolf. I told him not to, but I'm not sure he listened to me."

"Why does he want to kill me? I mean how does he know? He didn't see me," she said, pretending she hadn't overheard part of their conversation while she was in the lair's bathroom.

"I may have told him while you were in the shower at the lair that night. I told him I saw a big black wolf. He wouldn't believe me at first, until he saw the evidence on his shoulder and mine. He said he won't take the risk of being exposed by some wolf who knows who we are." He stopped. "Now that I think about it, it must have been the drugs talking, because wolves can't speak."

"Oliver," Felicity said, "I don't mean to be rude, but it's late and I have to go pick up the clothes I left in the forest. So I'll let you ask me five questions tonight, and I promise to answer them truthfully. But then I really have to leave. I have to get up early in the morning, remember? Tomorrow is Monday and we have work to do."

Oliver nodded. "Five questions, I can work with that. But tomorrow I can ask you some more, right?"

"Yes, of course," she said. "Uh, do you mind if I sit down for this?" she continued, sitting on his bed without waiting for his answer.

"When did you start hiding near my window at night, watching me?" he asked, a hint of amusement in his voice at the thought.

"Since the day you first set foot in the I.T. Department." Her cheeks flushed pink at the thought.

"Do you do it every night?" he wondered out loud.

"Yes. Well, almost every night since then. I had to make sure you were ok. I also go to Diggle's and Roy's houses to check on them, but mostly I am here." She looked around his spacious room until she finally met his eyes again.

Oliver looked surprised. "So you knew I was the Arrow before I revealed myself to you?" He was getting nervous now, and took a seat near her on his bed.

"Yes, Yes I knew," Felicity said, feeling trapped. Why was he asking these questions? She was expecting questions about how the change works, stuff like that. And why was he getting so close to her now?

"Do you even need those glasses you wear every day?" he asked curiously. As far as he knew, wolves could see very well both by day and by night.

"No I don't," Felicity admitted. "It's just a thing I do to look nerdier. It fits the whole computer geek thing, and no one thinks I'm just a pretty blond who's trying do do computer stuff. It's also a protection thing." Well, that was a strange question, she thought. Out of all the things he could ask, this is what he chooses? She looked toward the bathroom door. She had to pee so badly.

"Felicity, go use the bathroom," he said, having noticed where she was looking. "I'll think about my last question while I wait for you to come back."

Felicity nodded gratefully and literally ran to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

He already knew what his last question would be; he had known it the moment she had told him he could ask her five questions, and now he couldn't wait to finally ask it.

"So, spit out your last question," she asked when she returned, sitting down beside him and laying her hand on his knee.

He felt the heat of her hand through the fabric of his pants and a warm feeling welled up in his chest. "It's more of a favor than a question, really," he said, smiling at her.

She looked surprised, but stayed silent, waiting for him to continue.

"Could you show me those beautiful glowing wolf-eyes one more time?" he finished, waiting for her answer.

Beautiful, did he really just say beautiful? Done! She looked at him with all the love she had for him, and then let her eyes change.

Minutes passed as they gazed wordlessly into each others eyes. "It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," he said quietly, moving his hand to her jaw. "You are gorgeous and remarkable and smart, and you make me laugh." He leaned in and kissed her, slowly, not sure if she would pull away.

Then, as if she had read his thoughts, she did. "Oliver?"

"I'm sorry, Felicity. I got caught up in the moment." But that wasn't the whole truth. He was feeling the love for her that he had been hiding all this time. He wanted her, he just had to find a way to make her understand that.

Back at home, Felicity closed the door to her own bedroom, wondering if she had imagined the events of the past few hours. She tried to not think about the kiss Oliver had softly placed on her lips, but not even the shower she took after she got home could erase the memory of it. Not even for a second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big Thank you to Shideezhi who again did an amazing job.


	6. Felicity's Mistake

Felicity's Mistake

Chapter six

It had been a long day at QC, and Felicity was beginning to think it would never end. She had been working on some boring files since she'd gotten in that morning, and she had a strong feeling she wouldn't be finished with them before five.

She caught Oliver watching her through the glass wall that separated his office from her desk. He had been looking at her every few minutes since she had come in that morning. She got the feeling he wasn't getting much work done either, and she was wondering what he might be thinking about.

Diggle hadn't returned to work yet; his injuries were still too great. Oliver had ordered him to take some time to heal up, and Felicity made a mental note to stop by Diggle's place later.

The phone at her desk rang loudly, startling her. She answered it. "Queen Con-" 

She didn't get to finish. "Felicity, don't you have work to do? I'm not paying you to day-dream." It was Oliver.

She turned her head slowly in his direction and their gazes met. He smiled at her. Pay me for day-dreaming? I'm underpaid already, for all the work I'm doing! "You sure you wanna go down that road? Sir?" She let her eyes change, and she could see the glowing reflection of them in the glass wall.

"No, of course not Miss Smoak," he quickly replied, still with a big grin on his face.

She looked at him more intensely, and his eyes darkened into something hungry. Felicity noticed the change in him and shivered a little. Is he flirting with me? No, it can't be. But his eyes darkened, and I know that look...he looked at me the same way yesterday, right before he kissed me.

Then he looked down at his phone, and the moment passed. When he turned back, he had his facade up again. "Digg just texted me, he wants to meet us at the lair at 7 pm tonight. He has come up with a plan for finding the wolf." He sounded serious now.

"Oliver, we have to tell him," she said. "Let's get there first so we can come up with a plan. Are you in? I mean, are you going to help me?" She was nervous now. Diggle was her best friend. She couldn't lose him over this, but if he was prepared to go after her, she had to tell him she would have no choice but to defend herself.

"Calm down Felicity, breathe." She had been so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed she was holding her breath until Oliver spoke, and she realized he was standing right beside her.

He took the phone out of her hand and gently squeezed her shoulder, his presence calming her down a little. She leaned her cheek against his hand as she spoke. "I'm just afraid Digg won't understand. And maybe he's going to hate me when he finds out, just as I thought you would at first. I mean he's my best friend, hell, he's like the brother I never had. Oliver, if I lose him...I don't know what I would do then." A tear ran down her cheek.

"I will make sure that does not happen," he said gently, kissing the top of her head. "I promise."

Oliver did not leave her side once they'd left QC. He was concerned she would have a mental breakdown at the thought of Diggle's reaction to discovering her secret, so he stayed by her side until they entered the foundry. He made sure she had dinner, trying to keep her mind busy while they ate, with limited success. Felicity smiled at his jokes, but he could tell her mind was elsewhere.

"So, Oliver! Do you have a plan yet?" she asked while he cleared up the remainders of their meal. "Please tell me you have a plan. I can't think of anything at the moment, except for you being nice and shirtless. And the fact that I will probably hurt John, because he's not going to like what he's about to see. I'm trying not to think about that, so I'm imagining you shirtless. That helps a little you know, and oh my god, you didn't need to know that. Why isn't my brain to mouth filter working?" Her cheeks flushed pink.

Oliver just watched her while he leaned against the desk, amused by her rambling. And the idea that she liked him shirtless, which he already knew but had never heard her say out loud before, made him feel that warmth in his chest again. He liked that feeling and he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. He wasn't sure what it meant for them yet, but he was willing to find out.

"I suggest we just tell him, to minimize the shock," Oliver said.

"No, I don't like that idea." She thought it might be easier if she appeared as the wolf first, and then changed back to herself in front of him. "I think it would be better if I stand next to you in my wolf form while you explain everything to John. He will listen to you, and if not, we don't have to tell him yet." She went to her desk and let herself fall into the chair behind it. "And when he sees I'm not a monster attacking both of you, you can touch me." She realized how this must have sounded and quickly added "And by me I mean the wolf, and by touch I mean my fur. And now I'm going to stop talking." Oh no, not again. Please, let the ground open up and swallow me whole.

Oliver didn't think that was the best idea, but he decided to leave it up to her. "Ok, we'll do it your way," he said. "So go get naked and changed, and hide in the shadows in the back of the lair. I'll call you as soon as he arrives." He was nervous now too, and didn't notice the words he had used. Felicity did, and had to hold back a smile. It was nice to see someone else make unintentional innuendos for a change.

"You know, I can smell everything and everyone, even from quite far away, if the wind is right."

"You can what?" he said, surprised. "So that's how you knew I was following you the other night."

"Yes," she said. "Now I had better get going, we don't have much time left. He's going to be here soon."

Oliver raised an eyebrow. This girl managed to surprise him everyday.

Felicity disappeared into the back of the lair and got ready for her appearance, hearing even the slightest sounds Oliver made. She was so nervous. This could all go very, very wrong, but she wanted Digg to know. He needed to know. Her sense of smell told her that Oliver was getting nervous as well, and that knowledge didn't help at all.

She jumped when the door opened and Digg started down the stairs, still moving slowly because of his injury.

"Hi, I finally made it," he said, looking around the lair. "Oliver, where is Felicity? I'm going to need her for what I have planned."

"She's...uh...she's in the bathroom, yes, in the bathroom," he answered quickly, aware of what he sounded like.

Digg stopped and stared at him suspiciously. "Is there something going on between you two?" he asked with a certain undertone to his voice.

"It's not what you think, Diggle. Listen, man, I have to tell you something very importa-"

The door to the foundry opened again and Roy came down the stairs. "Sorry I'm late. Did I miss anything?" he asked, joining the group.

Oliver looked at Digg. "Did you call him too?" That, he had not expected. Their plan was to just tell Diggle at this time.

"Yeah, I need his strength for my plan, so I thought he should be here too," Diggle said seriously. "Is that a problem, Oliver?"

"No, not at all Digg," he replied, keeping his voice steady.

"So..." Digg started.

Oliver cut him off. "Guys, I have to show you something first," he interrupted. "Promise me you won't freak out." Digg and Roy looked at each other and then nodded at him.

"You can come out now," Oliver said quietly, knowing she could hear him. He peered into the darkness where he knew she was hiding, and Diggle and Roy followed his gaze, jumping back simultaneously as Felicity stepped into the light as a wolf.

Roy didn't move a muscle, but Digg reacted so fast Oliver didn't even realize what was going on, and when he did, it was too late. Diggle had taken out his gun and was ready to shoot the wolf who now stood a few feet behind Oliver. "Get down, Oliver!" he yelled. "The wolf is behind you!"

"Digg, NO!" he shouted, holding out his hand to stop him, while turning to look at Felicity. But it was too late. Diggle took the shot, missing when Felicity moved fast, jumping on him. He fell, his gun flying out of his hand.

Roy was now moving too, running torward Diggle to help, but Oliver stopped him with a punch. He fought Roy back as best he could.

"Oliver, what are you doing?" Roy yelled. "It's going to kill Diggle!"

"NO, SHE'S NOT," he shouted. He had to use all his strength to keep Roy away from Felicity, not knowing if she was strong enough to deal with a man who had Mirakuru in his system.

Felicity turned her head to look at Oliver, to make sure Roy wouldn't hurt him. Diggle took his chance while she was distracted and pulled out his knife, stabbing her in her front paw. Her sharp yelp echoed around the lair and she backed away, whining.

Everyone froze and looked over at Felicity. She had changed back to her human form and was lying on her side on the training mat. Diggle crouched beside her, his face going ashen as he realized what he had done.

"Felicity!?" Oliver stripped off his shirt as he ran to her side, and draped it over her naked body. When he noticed her bleeding arm, he picked her up wordlessly and carried her to the couch.

"I'm sorry, Felicity, I let you down," he murmured apologetically.

"It's ok, Oliver," she said, grimacing a little at the pain, which was already fading. "You were right, we should have just told him. This obviously wasn't the best idea I have ever had. Apparently I wasn't thinking straight. Anyway, it's not that bad. I think the fact that I'm naked is far worse." She smiled sheepishly at Oliver while her cheeks turned pink.

Diggle and Roy hadn't moved from where they'd been standing and just looked at Oliver and Felicity in shock.

Then Diggle broke the silence. "Oh my god, what have I done? Felicity, I...I didn't mean to hurt you. I swear, if I had known it was you, I would never have..."

"I tried to tell you, but you didn't listen to me!" Oliver said furiously.

"Oliver, stop," Felicity said sharply. "You can't blame him for this. It was my mistake. We shouldn't have sprung this on him like we did. It's ok, John, I heal very fast, you'll see. In a few minutes I'll be as good as new again." She looked at Oliver and smiled at the questioning look on his face.

"Don't we have to stitch you up?" he finally asked.

"Nope. That's one of the advantages of being a big, scary black wolf." She took a look around and had to laugh out loud when she saw her friends' confused faces.

"It's not funny, Blondie," Roy said, frowning. "It's all just a little too much to take in right now. So, you really are a wolf, huh? You look like the one from that movie Thea forced me to watch. Uh, what was it called?"

"Twilight," Felicity replied quickly.

The three men shared a look and Oliver found his voice first. "Twilight...I think Tommy mentioned that to me once. I guess I'm going to have to watch it, then."

"You can watch it with me," Felicity said. "It's one of my favorite movies."

Digg and Roy burst out laughing, and Oliver looked at them in confusion. "Why are you laughing?" he asked. "What's so funny about me watching it with Felicity?"

"Well, it's kind of a chick-flick, you know," Roy said, still laughing. "We can just imagine you, the Hood, watching that movie." They had another outburst of laughter, and this time Felicity joined them.

This isn't so bad after all, she thought. She felt free now that she wasn't carrying the weight of her secret on her shoulders anymore.

"So, I guess I have to thank you for saving my life at the docks and for killing Deadshot," Diggle said solemnly.

Felicity just nodded and turned her gaze back to Oliver who was still kneeling beside her. "Would one of you be so kind as to bring me my clothes?" she asked, her voice a bit too high.

All three of them looked at her with wide eyes. "I got it," Oliver said, "Just don't move!" He didn't want the other guys looking at her naked body so he decided to do it himself.

"Roy and I are going upstairs for a drink so you have some privacy here, but when we come back we wanna hear all about it. Ok?" Diggle said with a smile.

"Yes, just give me a few minutes, and then I'll answer any questions you might have," she said, sitting up and holding Oliver's shirt against her chest.

When they had left, Oliver handed her her clothes. "Well, that didn't go well," he said, "and it's all my fault. I'm sorry, Felicity."

She changed her eyes, and looked at him with that intense blue glow. Typical Oliver, always taking the blame for things that weren't his fault. Of course it wasn't his fault. It was her idea to just show up as a wolf. He had done what he could for her, and it was far more than she ever expected from him. "It's fine, Oliver," she said. "It all turned out ok in the end. I'm fine. See?" She held up her arm to show him that the wound had already healed. When his expression remained sad, she stood up, his shirt slipping to the ground.

"Felicity," he breathed. He was so fascinated by her eyes that he didn't notice she was still standing in front of him without any clothes on. He took a step forward and closed the distance between them, feeling her warm breath on his chest. He took her chin in his hand and lifted her head to give him better access to her lips. She stayed completely still, just letting the moment be what it was. She could feel the electricity in the air and the butterflies fluttering in her belly.

Finally their lips met and melted into one.


	7. An Unexpected Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, It going to be a little crossover the next few chapters. But it will end again and get back to Arrow business I promise.
> 
> I hope you keep reading it anyway.
> 
> I will explain some of Felicitys past for this Story.
> 
> So enjoy and leave me comments of your thoughts if you have some time left. That would be great.

An Unexpected Call

Chapter seven

 

The second Felicity heard Roy and Diggle's footsteps she pulled away from Oliver, picked up her clothes from the couch and ran into the bathroom. She avoided his eyes, not knowing if his feelings for her were real, or if he just liked the fact that she was different. 

"Felicity? Where are you going?" he asked her, confused. When heard the door to the lair open, he understood. It was all so new to him and now that he thought about it, everything started to make sense. She could smell things and see things others couldn't, and he was fascinated by her abilities. He had always thought she was special, but he hadn't expect her to be as special as she was. He wanted her as much as ever, and knew he would protect her with his life if it was necessary.

"There she is," Digg said as Felicity stepped out of the bathroom and walked torward them.

"So, tell us everything Felicity." Digg couldn't wait to hear her story. They all looked at John, smiling. "What?" he asked, curious. 

"John Diggle, military man, can't wait. That's new," Oliver said, shaking his head.

Diggle made a serious face and crossed his arms over his chest. "Better?" He tried to stay serious but failed. Roy chuckled and the others started laughing. 

It was a nice moment they shared, and Felicity couldn't have wished for more. She had all she ever wanted here; a family of individuals who had each other's backs and cared for one another. Now with them knowing her secret, she could live freely.

"We still have to figure out who was behind that trap you two walked in to," she said, walking over to her desk and sitting down in her chair.

"We'll get to that later," Oliver said with a smile, knowing Diggle wanted to know everything immediately. "Now you have to tell them your story."

"Yeah, spit it out Felicity, I'm dying here," Digg said, as Roy just stood by, listening as Felicity started to talk.

"Both of you can ask me questions and I will answer them truthfully. Ok?" she said nervously. She should find out who was behind all this mess, but she knew she had to tell them what they wanted to know first so they could focus on who had tried to trap them.

Diggle and Roy asked more or less the same questions Oliver had the other night, except for the one where he asked to see her glowing eyes. 

They had just finished asking their questions when Felicity's phone rang. 

Roy, Oliver and Digg started their training as she walked away from them, to make sure they wouldn't be able to overhear, and answered her phone.

"Hi, Dean," she murmured. 

"Hi, baby," Dean said, "Turn on the news. You're all over it."

"WHAT?" Felicity shouted. She couldn't believe what he had just said. She ignored the three men who now watched in her direction. She still had her back torward them but she could feel their stares, so she just held up a hand to stop them coming over to her.

"Just do it," Dean said. "Please." She heard Sam in the background whispering something that sounded a lot like 'Dean, tell her we are on our way' but she was in shock, and stood just there, frozen. 

"O-Ok, wait a sec," she said into the phone. "Dea- I mean Oliver," she called over her shoulder, "turn on the news, quickly." 

"Oliver? Who the hell is Oliver?" Dean asked her, but she ignored him. "I'll call you back in a few," she said, hanging up and joining the others in front of the TV.

"A few nights ago, someone called the police to report an incredible sighting. This person insists that he saw a huge wolf running through Starling City at night. He said it was black and had glowing eyes. The police didn't believe him at first, until several other witnesses emerged, all reporting similar sightings. 

The police gave a statement in which they said that they were investigating, and that the people of Starling City should exercise caution when going out at night until this case is closed. And now, your ten-day weather forecast..."

Felicity turned off the TV and walked back to her desk.

"Felicity, don't cry," Oliver said. "Everything will be fine. I promise I will protect you."

She tried to pull herself together and wiped away her tears with her hand. "It's not that, Oliver," she said, raising her head and looking at him. "It's...I'm in real danger now. The police isn't the problem, they don't believe it's real. They won't do anything, but now hunters will come after me."

"Hunters?" Roy asked curiously, frowning. 

"Yeah, hunters. As in hunters who hunt supernatural creatures." She picked up her phone. "I'm sorry I have to make a phone call," she said picking up her phone and calling Dean.

Oliver, Diggle and Roy looked at each other as if they didn't hear her right. They turned their heads torward Felicity as she spoke to someone.

"Dean, it's me again...yeah, listen, when can you get here? Ok...and Cas?...Ok...yes. Thank you. Bye." 

"Who was that?" Oliver asked. 

"Hunters from my past," she explained. "I saved their lives once, and now they're coming here to save mine."

"When will they get here?" Diggle asked. "And can we trust them?" 

"Yes of course, we keep their secrets and they keep ours, as simple as that. But I totally understand if you don't want to get caught up in this mess," she said and looked at each one of her friends.

All three agreed to help and stand by her side. She was grateful for that but a little worried about Oliver finding out about her and Dean. This was all just a mess now. How could this come so far? she thought.

"I have to pray now. Please don't freak out, ok?" 

"Freak out? Why would we freak out?" Oliver asked, he looked at Felicity with a slightly confused smile.

Felicity did not reply. She just closed her eyes and whispered something. 

"Hello, Felicity." The soft, soothing voice came from behind them, and everybody spun around quickly.

"Cas, thanks for coming so fast!" Before team Arrow could move and fight the man who had so suddenly appeared in their lair, Felicity ran torward Castiel and hugged him tightly. 

"You call, I appear," he said simply, observing the three men who stood a few feet away from him and looked like they had just seen a ghost.

Oliver found his voice first. "Who are you? And how did you get in here?"

Felicity answered for Cas. "Let me introduce you to my very, very good friend Castiel." She waved her hand in his direction and smiled brightly. "Cas, these are my friends Oliver, Diggle and Roy." The three men stood frozen in surprise.

"Diggle? That is a strange name, I have never heard it before," he said as he held out his hand to Diggle. 

John shook it. "Actually it's John. Diggle is my surname, but everybody just calls me Diggle. Feel free to use it. If you're a friend of Felicity's then you're a friend of mine. Nice to meet you, Castiel." 

Felicity, noticing Oliver's tense expression, poked him in his side. "Easy there," she whispered. "He's ok. I promise." 

Oliver relaxed and introduced himself as well. As all formalities were dispensed with, Oliver started to examine the guy who just appeared in his lair. He had dark hair and a strange beige trench coat over his suit, and he walked and spoke like he came from another world. "How did you get in here?" He asked again.

"I am an angel of the Lord," he said seriously. "When Felicity prayed, I heard her and flew in." He smiled at the disbelieveing looks on their faces.

"An Angel of the Lord. Why doesn't that surprise me?" Oliver said, shaking his head. "I have a feeling that won't be the strangest thing I ever heard, will it?"

"No, it probably won't be," Felicity said. "There are a lot of other supernatural creatures around, like ghosts and vampires, for example." 

Diggle moved to the couch and seated himself. This is too much, he thought. I must be dreaming.

"Cas, could you check on Dean and Sam and see how long it'll take until they arrive here?" Felicity asked him. "You can lead them here, and please, use the door. You can come through the club, it's empty."

"Of course. I will see you later." With that, he dissappeard again.

"Felicity, you have to fill us in here!" Diggle said from the couch. "I feel like I'm dreaming."

"I'll explain everything when this is all over, I promise," she said. "Just promise me - and I mean each and every one of you - that you'll trust me on this, these guys know what they're doing and I trust them with my life as much as I trust you with it. So please, try not to freak out, and just do what we say. I'm sure everything will be fine." She didn't believe that last part herself and Oliver must have noticed because he walked over to her and wrapped her into a hug. 

"We promise," he said, speaking for everyone in the room.

She pulled away from Oliver. "Go home and get some rest," she said. "They won't get here for another few hours. I'll call you when they arrive." Diggle and Roy took their stuff and headed out, but Oliver stayed with her.

Tired from all the stuff that had been going on, she curled up on the couch and fell asleep.

She knew Oliver would watch over her.


	8. Felicity's Second Secret

Felicity's Second Secret

Chapter eight

 

When Felicity opened her eyes, she was surrounded by the comforting scent of Oliver. She tried to get up, but was prevented by the arms that were wrapped around her waist. She leaned back a little to find Oliver sitting on the couch sleeping, with her on his lap. Her left hand was around his neck and the other lay on his chest. She was smiling at the picture they must make, when she suddenly realized that a sound had woken her up.

 

Someone cleared their throat behind them.

 

She jumped out of Oliver's grasp. He woke up at her sudden movement and was standing beside her within seconds. They both looked like teenagers who had been caught by their parents. Felicity's hair was a mess; Oliver must have taken it down while she was asleep. How the hell could she not notice that someone had walked in? She had neither smelled nor heard anything. Oliver distracts me too much, she thought.

 

She straightened out her clothes, barely managing a word. She was a little embarrassed and her face was tinged with pink. Oliver stood beside her, also at a loss for words. It didn't matter though, because one of the three men in front of him spoke.

 

"Baby, nice to see you again," he said, walking toward her and stopping in front of her. He leaned in, his lips almost on hers, but she turned her head to the side and his lips touched her cheek instead.

 

"Hi, Dean," she said, stepping back to put some distance between them. "It's been a long time. I'm glad you're here. It's a mess. Um, this is Oliver." She pointed at finger at Oliver. "Oliver, this is Dean and Sam. Cas you've already met." She lifted her head to meet Oliver's gaze. He just stood there, arms at his sides, his knuckles already white from making fists. Felicity quickly took one of his hands into hers to calm him down a little. And to be honest, hold him back. "Oliver, why don't you call Diggle and Roy while I fill them in?" she said nervously. Oliver didn't move a muscle. "Please, Oliver, NOW!" She said harshly.

 

He looked at her and nodded, turning to do as she had asked. He had promised to trust her and her friends, but that didn't mean he had to like them.

 

While Felicity greeted her friends, Oliver called Diggle and Roy, and decided to wait for them outside the club. His chest felt heavy and he needed some air. He caught Felicity giving him a worried look, and he gave her a shy smile to let her know everything was fine, waiting for her to smile back before turning around a leaving the lair. But in fact, nothing was fine anymore.

 

He wasn't sure what he had just seen. Was Felicity in a relationship? No, she wasn't like that. He couldn't think straight when it came to her. He was angry at the whole situation. They had more than one problem now; it was a mess. They still had to find the men who were behind the hunt for the Arrow, and now someone was after Felicity as well. The fact that he clearly had feelings for Felicity didn't help much in all this. And then there was that Dean guy. Oliver had to find out what was going on, and why he had tried to kiss his Felicity. Well, she wasn't his, at least not yet, but he had to make sure that he wouldn't lose her now that he had sorted out his feelings for her.

 

And it had all happened because he and John hadn't listened to her in the first place.

 

As he looked up he saw John and Roy coming his way. "Is everyone here?" Diggle asked. "What's wrong, Oliver?" he added when he saw Oliver's tense gaze.

 

"It's nothing, Digg. Nothing I can't handle by myself. C'mon inside, Felicity filled them in and now I wanna hear the plan." Roy and Diggle nodded and followed him inside the lair.

 

Felicity walked toward them when she heard the door open. She caught Diggle's eyes and smiled at him but her smile died instantly when she saw the look on Oliver's face. She swallowed hard, realizing it wasn't all good between them.

 

"Oliver..." she started shyly.

 

"Not now, Felicity!" he interrupted her quietly.

 

Felicity formed an 'oh' with her mouth and then she looked away, trying to hide her sadness as she walked over to the couch and sat down next to Sam. Dean must have noticed that something wasn't right. "Hey honey, is everything ok?" he asked, looking back at Oliver with an angry glare.

 

"Stop calling me baby and honey, Dean, would you?" she snapped.

 

"You're my wife. I've always called you that." He looked at her intensely and tried to touch her face, but before she could say anything, Oliver, Diggle and Roy shouted "WIFE?"

 

"What's that supposed to mean? Felicity, is that true? But how?" Oliver asked, and she could tell that he was hurt. "Can I speak to you for a sec?" he added, looking at her with his Arrow face.

 

"Y- Yes of course. Excuse us, please." She stood and walked away, Oliver following behind her. None of the others spoke until they had disappeared from view.

 

"Wow, that was a surprise. Our Felicity is married...to you," Roy said, smiling as he pointed a finger at Dean.

 

"What's so funny, kid?" Dean said harshly.

 

"If I were you, I would shut up," Roy replied. "Otherwise I might have to kick your ass."

 

Dean took a few steps torwards Roy as Castiel appeared in front of him and stopped him. "Don't! He is strong, I could feel it when I touched his hand. He definitely would kick your ass. And besides that, we made a promise to Felicity, remember?" Cas had his hand on Dean's chest but removed it when he felt Dean relax. Dean held up a finger in front of Roy's face but then stepped back.

 

"As did we, Roy," Diggle said, pulling Roy back a little. "Calm down, or I call Thea."

 

"You wouldn't...would you?" Roy said nervously at the thought of what his better half would do if he didn't behave. "That's not fair." Thea would definitely kick his ass.

 

"Try me!" Digg answered with a smile on his face, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

 

"Ok, but just for now," Roy said, annoyed, giving Dean a death glare.

 

"Is everyone ok now?" Sam asked, looking each of them in the face.

 

Everyone nodded and then Sam started a conversation with Diggle, because he had to admit he was interested in their story. A few minutes later the others joined in the conversation, and the ice between them all was broken. Well, almost.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------  
In a dark, quiet corner of the lair, Oliver turned Felicity around to face him.

 

"Oliver, I-"

 

She was cut of by him. "How long?" he asked sharply. "How long have you been married to that man? And why didn't you tell me? You lied to us, Felicity. To me."

 

"Yes, I lied, but only because I thought it was too much for you to take, Oliver. That night that I...that I showed you my other side, I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't." She turned her head to the side a little to avoid his eyes. He was hurt, and she felt horrible about it.

 

"It isn't up to you to decide what I can or can't handle," he simply said.

 

She looked back up at him, her left hand touched his chest. "Listen, I know I made a mistake, Oliver. I didn't want to hurt you. But right now, we have oth-" She was cut off again.

 

"Would you ever have told me if Dean didn't say anything?" he said, sounding hurt and pulling away from her touch.

 

"Yes, of course, Oliver. I was going to tell you soon," she answered truthfully. "I didn't want you to hear it from someone else."

 

He nodded while a breath left his lungs.

 

"Dean and me, that's in the past, Oliver," she continued. "I haven't seen him in years, and we haven't spoken much in that time either. I have feelings for you. I would never hurt you on purpose, you should know that." She was very calm, considering what she had just admitted to him.

 

Oliver stepped a little closer again. He understood what it must have been like for her, he had secrets himself. He decided something for both of them. He would be honest with her and open up a little more, as long as she'd do the same for the sake of their friendship and whatever may come in the future.

 

"I understand," he said. "It's ok, Felicity. Just promise me one thing: no more Secrets between us." He looked at her intensely and when she nodded, he kissed her softly.

 

She felt relieved. She had thought that her revelations would have destroyed whatever it was that they had, but Oliver was generous. Maybe it was because he thought that what was happening now was his fault. She kissed him more deeply, as if it might be their last kiss and she would be left with nothing after it. Her hands moved to the back of his neck and through his hair and she tugged it lightly. He responded by grabbing her by the waist and pulling her closer. 

 

Needing air, Felicity finally pulled back. "Oliver," she said, "it isn't your fault, and I mean all of this. It's mine. If I had told you sooner, none of this would have happened. And I would understand if you don't want it anymore, whatever this thing between us is." She stared at him, surprised by the shy smile on his face.

 

"You really are remarkable." He pulled her close again, for another kiss.

 

"W- What? Oliver, you don't hate me?" she asked, surprised by his passion.

 

"I could never hate you, Felicity. You are the most beautiful, smart, kind person I know. And now, let me kiss you one more time before we have to go back and sort this mess out."

 

She smiled, relieved that at least one problem was solved for now. But they would definitely have to talk again before anything further could happen.


	9. Why did you come here then?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this Chapter and I hope you do to..
> 
> Big thank you to my Beta Shideezhi. 
> 
> Enjoy reading and leave me some kudos if you liked it

Why did you come here then?

Chapter nine

 

Oliver walked in front of Felicity, holding her hand as they joined the others. He glared at Dean who widened his eyes as he saw his wife holding hands with another man. 

"So that's the man your heart belongs to now?" he asked her seriously. 

Felicity just nodded and squeezed Oliver's hand a little. He tightened his grip in response, to comfort her without looking at her. "So, what's the plan, Dean?" she asked as she looked around the lair. "And where's Cas?"

"He had some angel business to attend to," Sam responded, noticing Dean seemed lost in his thoughts. "I think he's coming back soon."

"Oh, ok so what do we do now?" Felicity asked nervously, knowing her life was hanging by a thread.

"Dean called Garth to tell him that we were taking care of the wolf, so no other hunter will be coming here," Sam said, looking at her with concern.

"But why did you come here then?" Felicity asked. She was getting angry. If it was that easy to call the hunters off, why did they come here then? They could have stayed where they were. But on the other hand, she understood. They hadn't seen her in a long time now, and in the past they had been family. But it had made everything so complicated. 

"I wanted to see you, Felicity," Dean replied. "To tell you that I'm sorry for how things turned out between us. But I can see now you've found a good family here. People who care about you, and a man who truly loves you. I can see it in his eyes, well, that and Cas confirmed it." He tilted his head and smiled at her.

Oliver felt caught. He hadn't even admitted it to Felicity yet. And what the hell was she thinking now? What if this all blew up in their faces? If he thought this through right, he was still a target for someone. He had planned to confess his feelings when all of this was over and they got back at normal Arrow work. He knew it still was dangerous to let someone he truly cared about into his life, but now he was the target and he had messed things up more than they already were. Dean had forced his hand and now he had to tell Felicity parts of how he really felt. He would have preferred to wait a few more weeks.

Dean's voice brought him back from his thoughts. "...but we are not sure Garth could reach every hunter, so Sam and I decided to stay here two more days to make sure you don't get hurt," he added.

"Dean, it wasn't your fault that it didn't work out between us." She paused. "Well, actually, now that I think about it, yeah, it was your fault. But that isn't the point here. Everything turned out just fine, don't you think? Hey, where are you staying while you're here? You can stay at my place if you like," she said, smiling.

"Or I can pay for a room at a hotel for you," Oliver said quickly, looking at Felicity and then the other two. John and Roy watched the others from a few steps away and chuckled. 

Felicity straightened and stepped to the side so she was facing everybody. "No," she said firmly. "You stay at my place, and that's final. Understood?" She looked pointedly at all of them, and when Oliver opened his mouth to speak, she stopped him. "No, Oliver, they are family and they stay at my apartment. I don't want to argue about this anymore." 

All three men, two of them smiling and one looking a bit pissed, opened their mouths and said "Yes ma'am," concurrently. 

Felicity smiled as Diggle and Roy burst into laughter. 

"So, Felicity isn't just the real boss here, she was in the past too?" Diggle said, laughing. 

"Digg!" Felicity said, looking amused.

"Yes ma'am. I'm sorry, it's just you control everyone here, and it's so funny," he said. "Ok, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," He added as the three other men stared at him.

"Dean, do you still have my baby?" Felicity asked, changing the subject. She had totally forgotten about it until this moment.

"BABY?" Oliver, Digg and Roy shouted suddenly, getting serious again.

"Oh guys, calm down, will ya?" she said, laughing. "It's not what you think."

"Yeah, it's upstairs," Dean said, smiling at the others. "You can drive it home if you like." 

"Can she?" Sam asked curiously. "You never let anyone drive that car." 

"Hey, I'm not just anyone. I'm his wife, remember?" At the word 'wife' Oliver's eyes darkened. "Too soon?" she asked when she saw the look on his face. He looked at her, his face Arrow mode. "Too soon it is, then," she said as she held out her hand, waiting for Dean to give her the car keys.

"I can drive you home, Felicity, and they can follow us to your apartment," Oliver said in a jealous tone.

"No," she said, still waiting for the keys. "Not going to happen. And if you go outside and have a look at what I'm about to have under my ass tonight, you'll understand."

Diggle and Roy started to laugh again. "I don't want to interrupt you guys, but you have to go to work." Diggle said looking at his watch. 

"Oh my god, I totally forgot it's Tuesday!" Felicity ran to her desk and started packing her things into her purse. They were already two hours late.

"Oliver, why don't you give her the day off so she can go to her apartment with them and help them settle in while we go to work." Digg said, adding "I'm sure they have a lot to talk about." 

Oliver grimaced as John finished his sentence. He didn't like the idea of Felicity being alone with them in her apartment, so he tried to offer to pay for a hotel room again, knowing it would make Felicity angry. But he couldn't help himself, he had to try one more time. "Are you guys sure you don't want to go to a hotel? I'll get you two a suite," he said, ignoring Felicity. 

"O-li-ver!!" she hissed. 

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry," Oliver said, annoyed. "Digg, we have to go now. Felicity, you can have the day off, but make sure I can reach you over the phone. We'll all meet again here at seven. And take Roy with you," he added. 

"Thanks, Oliver. And yes, you can call me anytime if you feel like you have to check on me. And I don't need Roy. I'm sure he already has plans with Thea," she said, smiling.

Roy nodded. "Yes, I have to go now too. See you all at seven." He knew not to mess with Felicity so he just agreed with her and then headed out.

As the door closed behind Roy, Oliver walked torward her and took her hand. He closed the space between them and kissed her in front of everybody. One of his hands slid down and cupped her ass, while with the other he held her in place. He knew he had taken her by surprise because at first she tried to pull back a little, but then she gave in and kissed him back. 

When Dean cleared his throat, Felicity pulled back, her face red as a tomato. She hadn't expect this. Speechless, she just stood there looking at Oliver.

He couldn't tell if she was angry at him because she thought he was just marking his territory, but the truth was he wasn't. He did it because he was in love with her, and this was his way of showing her, in front of all these people. He smiled at her and walked away, Diggle following him. "See you all at seven," he said before the door closed behind them.

Oliver and Diggle walked across the parking lot. "What the hell was that Oliver?" Digg raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Oliver tried to ignore Diggle even though he knew Digg wouldn't let this go.

"You kissed her." Digg stopped walking.

"Yes, that I did." Oliver stopped walking too and turned around to face Diggle with a smile.

"Oliver, if you hurt her I'll have to kill you, and I'm sure I'd get some help, if you know what I mean," Digg said seriously.

"I'm not going to hurt her, John. I'm in -" He wasn't ready to say it out loud yet.

"Ok, but Oliver, remember, she is not just some girl." He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I know that, Diggle. Can we go now? I have work to do." Oliver was still smiling at the thought of what happened earlier, and he hoped Felicity hadn't gotten the wrong impression. He made a mental note to text her later. 

As Oliver opened the door of his car, he noticed the black Chevrolet parked a few feet away. He closed the door again and walked over to the other car. He walked around it a few times and tried to get a look inside, his nose pressed to the window. 

"Nice car," Digg said with a bright smile on his face. "I didn't know Felicity was into oldies."

"It is a nice car. Maybe I'll buy her one, one of these days." Oliver said, seriously considering it.

Diggle raised an eyebrow. "Don't you think a car is a bit, you know, too much?" he said. "You aren't even together!" 

"She calls this car her baby, Digg," was the only thing Oliver said during the drive to Queen Consolidated


	10. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter wouldn't have been possible without my Beta Shideezhi. I had a hard time writing it but finaly did it with her great help.   
> She had to add and delete a few things. I'm glad she did, because now I finally like this Chapter. :) 
> 
> I hope you like it too. Enjoy reading. 
> 
> :)

Memories  
Chaper ten

When they arrived at her apartment building, Felicity had a hard time getting out of the car. She had always loved it, and was reminded of this as she made the short drive home through the city. Her thoughts were stuck in the past the whole way.

"Are you coming, Felicity?" Dean asked. He and Sam were already waiting at the front door of her building, looking at her questioningly.

"Yeah, coming," she called out, stepping out of the car, locking it, and walking over to them. On her way, she searched through her purse for her house keys. When she finally found them she unlocked the door, walking in ahead of the others to lead them to her apartment. "Please make yourselves at home," Felicity said as they stepped into the room.

Both men roamed around, checking out her place. Sam finally took the couch and turned the TV on.  
"Really Sam?" Dean said harshly. Sam just gave him a look and then focused back on the TV, changing channels to find something to watch.

"Dean, let him watch TV a bit. In fact, why don't you join him? You must be tired from the long drive," Felicity said in an understanding tone. "But first I'll show you where you and Sammy can sleep, ok?" she added.

Dean nodded and followed her into a nice, big bedroom. "Wait, isn't this your bedroom, honey?" When Felicity's eyes darkened at his words he quickly added "Sorry, old habit. Won't happen again."

"Yes, it is my room, but I figure the guest room is too small for two people, so you can both sleep here and I'll take the guest room," she said. "That's if you don't mind sleeping in a big bed with your brother for one or two nights."

"Or...we could sleep here together?" He grinned at the thought, which brought back memories of the past.

Felicity shot him an angry look. "Maybe I should call Oliver and ask him if the offer for that hotel room still stands," she hissed.

"Relax, it was just a joke," Dean said, smiling. This was the Felicity he knew and loved, and had married. The same girl who had everything and everyone under control, and didn't even know it. She was the heart of the team then, like she was here and now with her new team and family.

His thoughts were interrupted as she spoke again. "Get some sleep, I'll wake you two up when we have to go. And before I forget, the bathroom is over there. There are fresh towels in the drawer, just help yourself," she said, walking out to give Dean some space and check on Sam.

"Sammy?" she said as she walked back into her living room. He didn't answer. She looked over to the sofa and saw that he'd already fallen asleep. She stepped back quietly to make sure not to wake him, and went back to her bedroom to inform Dean that his brother was sleeping and he shouldn't make too much noise.

As she opened the bedroom door, she found Dean standing in the middle of the room undressing, his shirt already on the floor. She yelped at the sight and jumped back a little.

"S- Sorry," she stuttered and was about to step out of the room when Dean responded.

"No problem, hon...Felicity," he said. It was hard at that moment to use her actual name and not one of the other terms of endearment he was used to using when he spoke to her. "It's nothing you haven't seen already." He smiled at her as her face went pink.

The deep, rough tone of his voice threw Felicity back into the past and she shivered. Unable to think straight, she started rambling without thinking. "I...yes, uh...you look great. I mean, nice abs. No...I mean yes, they are great, but you always looked great. Now and years ago, it's the same. Yes...the same." She took a deep breath and as a few seconds passed she pulled her mind together. Well, at least mostly together.

She managed to keep her voice steady as she spoke again. "Excuse me, I have to do some grocery shopping. There's nothing to eat in the house. I'll be back in a bit." With that, and before he could say something, she tore her eyes from his half-naked body and closed the door behind her. Oh my goodness, why are things like this always happening to me? she thought. All she wanted to do was get out of there and clear her head. Taking the keys for Dean's car, she left the apartment.

 

She got in the car and just drove, not really sure of her destination, until she reached the forest. Her mind was full with thoughts of the past, and of Oliver. She didn't get out of the car, just turned of the engine and relaxed into the seat as she tried to sort out her thoughts and feelings about everything that had happened recently.

She had to accept the fact that Oliver was in love with her. If Cas had confirmed it to Dean, then it had to be true. On one hand she was relieved, but on the other, there still was Dean, whom she was married to. She knew she was over him, but when they had met, there had been this connection between them, and from her reaction to seeing him half dressed, she knew it was still there. She loved him, but she wasn't in love with him. What was between them was respect, friendship, partnership and a shared past. And maybe some other memories that came up as she watched his body and the smile on his face. What they had before was no more, but it didn't mean Felicity was completely over him. How could she be over him after all these years? He was her first and only love before she met Oliver. In that moment, thinking about Oliver, she knew she had to go and see her lawyer.

Hell, she was in love, and it was Oliver to whom her heart belonged now. She knew that. But she and Dean had a past together, and now they had a chance to talk about it and lay their problems to rest so both of them could move forward with no regrets.

Felicity got out of the car and walked into the forest. And then she did what she always did when she was there: she changed into her wolf form and ran through the trees as fast as she could. She knew it was daytime and the sun stood high in the sky, but she didn't care. She had to run, even if just for a few minutes. She wanted to feel like she did when she was a child; she wanted to feel free and forget her problems for a while.

Thirty minutes later, she was back in her car. Well, not really her car. She liked to pretend it was hers, though. She slid behind the wheel, and pressed herself back into the leather seat. Closing here eyes to rest for a moment, she found herself remembering her first meeting with Sam and Dean Winchester.

It was a beautiful day outside, and Felicity was standing behind the counter of a Vegas diner, bagging up a to-go order for a young couple. It was one of many jobs her mother had helped her get during the holidays, to pay the bills for M.I.T. They were in the middle of the lunch rush, and a lot of people were waiting for their meals. She was in the middle of bringing an order to one of the customers when the bell over the door chimed and two men stepped in, looking around. Both of them wore suits and tie. Not exactly the type of clothes you wore to eat in a diner.

The shorter one of the two caught her attention immediately. He was very handsome, with close-cropped light brown hair, beautiful grey-green eyes, and about three days' worth of five o'clock shadow, something Felicity had a serious weakness for. It made her want to touch his face immediately. Her cheeks flushed pink as she stared at him, but she couldn't stop looking. She could see the well built body he hid under his clothes, and her mouth went dry.

He caught her staring and flashed her a panty-dropping grin. She was so shocked that a man like that would smile at her that she dropped the plate she was carrying, cursing softly as it shattered at her feet. "Joe, I'm going to need another club sandwich and chips," she called out to the kitchen. 

The men walked over to her as she crouched down to clean up the mess she had made, trying not to act nervous and failing. The taller of the two took a seat on one of the stools at the counter, while the beautiful one squatted down in front of her, helping pick up the pieces of the shattered plate and putting them on her tray. He smiled at her, and at that moment she felt a change in the air.

She picked up the tray and carried it behind the counter, setting it down and wiping her hands on her apron. "Can I get you gentlemen anything?" she asked, as Beautiful sat down at the counter next to his friend.

"Yes, hi, I'm Special Agent Young and that's my partner Johnson." They showed her their IDs.

It only took Felicity one quick look to tell they were fake. She was just about to tell them that, when the bell in the kitchen rang, indicating that there was another meal ready that she needed to deliver. "Grilled cheese for table four!" the cook yelled. 

"Look," she said, "If you want something to eat or drink, ask me. For anything else, my boss is over there." She nodded toward the end of the bar and then held her pen poised over her pad, looked pointedly at the man calling himself Agent Young, and his alleged partner.

"I'll take a bacon cheeseburger with fries and a coke," he said, winking at her.

"And you?" Felicity said, looking at Johnson.

"I'll take a chef's salad and water," he said.

Felicity wrote down their orders and took them to the kitchen, clipping them to the order wheel. "Bacon cheese fries, chef salad!" she called out, reaching for the plate with the grilled cheese and heading for table four. She noticed the two faux-agents at the end of the bar talking to her boss, delivered the grilled cheese, and then headed back behind the counter to get the guys' drinks.

They had moved to a booth in the corner of the room when she brought them their meals. "Thanks, sweetheart," Young said with a smile.

For the rest of her shift, Felicity kept an eye on the two men as they conversed quietly, referring often to a battered brown journal and a laptop. Occasionally, she was close enough to overhear fragments of what they said, and on one of those occasions, she heard them talking about meeting at an old roadhouse outside of town later that evening. She knew the place, and at that moment Felicity decided she was going to meet them there. Those two guys with their cheap suits and and fake IDs presented quite a mystery, and as far as Felicity Smoak was concerned mysteries needed to be solved.

They were already there when she arrived at the scene. She heard shouts and gunshots, and running around the side of the house, she saw the men being attacked by an old man whose face had a lot of scars. In his hand he held a strange blade. After a moment's hesitation, she decided to help them. She had a feeling she could trust them, and she was willing to give up her secret even though she barely knew them and they they were lying about being FBI agents. They also clearly had a secret, just like her.

Ducking behind the rusted carcass of an old pickup truck, she stripped and changed into the wolf. Jumping at the old man from behind, she took his head off in a flash and disappeared behind the pick up truck again, to change back. She barely had time to put her pants on when Special Agent Young came around the corner.

"You," he said, pointing a gun at her, "are a wolf!"

She held her shirt over her chest."Yes, I am. But I won't hurt you. I just saved your ass. And besides, you lied to me."

"I lied?" His mouth twitched.

"Yes," she said seriously. "You told me you were with the FBI, and clearly you're not. Also, Young and Johnson? As in Angus Young and Brian Johnson? As in AC/DC? Seriously?" She gave them a look. "So, what's your secret?"

"How could you know we're not FBI?" he asked as he loosened his grip around his gun.

"Your IDs are fake. You should make new ones. I could do it for you, if you don't kill me, of course. And about the secret, that clearly was something paranormal what I just killed for you. So..." She said calmly.

The other man joined them and just watched the conversation. Agent Young seemed to consider her words. "Ok. For now I'll let you live," he said. His look was intense as he studied her from head to toe.

"Dean, what the hell?" Sam said furiously. "We have to kill her!"

"No, Sam, I think she's ok. She wouldn't have saved us otherwise."

Felicity was relieved. She felt the connection between her and this Dean, and from the way he looked at her, she knew he felt it too.

"Did you burn it?" Dean asked Sam, who nodded.

Felicity looked from one to the other. "Could you give me a ride back into town?" she asked, when neither of them spoke. "After you turn around so I can put my shirt back on?"

Her phone rang, jerking her awake. She must have dozed off while thinking about the past. It was the first time in a long time that she had thought about her first meeting with Dean. Still half asleep, she had a hard time shaking off the images in her head, but after the fifth ring of her phone, she managed to answer it. "Yeah?" she said.

"Felicity, where are you? And is my car with you?" It was Dean.

"I'm, uh, I'm on my way home. What time is it? And yes, I have your car."

"It's already six o'clock, he said, sounding worried. "We have to go soon."

"On my way," she said, hanging up.

She saw that she had also gotten a text from Oliver. 'Hi Felicity, is everything alright?' She smiled. That man was always worried about her. She wrote a quick response telling him that everything was fine and then started the car.

She arrived at her building and got out out of the car. She knew she had to talk to Dean, and she would be sure to make some time for that. Maybe after they got home tonight. Felicity took a last look at the car and decided that she had to drive it as much as she possibly could while they were here. She took a deep breath, turned around and walked into the building, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Shideezhi for your help on this one. I couldn't have done it without you. You are amazing.


	11. An ex-husband, a glass of Wine and a jealous vigilante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here it comes my favorite Chapter of this story...  
> I hope you like it as much as Shideezhi and I do.
> 
> I know that Oliver acts a bit stupid in this Chapter so sorry for that but I somehow couldn't write it diffrent.   
> Please let me know what you think.

An ex-husband, a glass of Wine and a jealous vigilante

Chapter eleven

"You're back," Sam said as Felicity walked trough the front door of her apartment. "How was the ride? Dean went crazy when he couldn't see his car parked out on the street. He thought someone had stolen it," he added, laughing.

Felicity gave him a smile. "Yeah, I didn't tell him that I was going to take it. But the keys were there and I just took them." She started to laugh as well as she imagined Dean's face as he was looking out of the window to find his car gone.

Dean walked into the room, his face so serious that she could see his cheekbones move under his skin.

"Felicity! Not funny," he said.

"We have to go to the lair," Sam said. "I'm sure they are already waiting for us."

"About that...Sam, would you mind going alone? I have to talk to Dean about some stuff. Can you tell Oliver I'll call him later?" She had changed her mind. She had to do it now, she didn't want to wait any longer for this conversation to happen.

"Yeah, sure. I hope they've got something to eat there, I'm starving," he said, taking his coat and leaving.

As soon as the front door closed behind Sam, Dean walked towards Felicity.

"If you wanted to be alone with me, you just could have said so. You didn't have to lie about conversations." Dean smiled at her, knowing what it did to her when he smiled at her like this. His eyes darkened as he looked at her from beneath his eyelashes.

"Stop it, Dean," she said, annoyed. "I really need to talk to you. Do you think we can have a conversation like adults?"

He took a step back, but his smile stayed. "Yes, of course," he said, seating himself on the couch. "So let's do this then." He turned of the TV and waited for her to join him.

"I really need a glass of wine for this. Do you want a beer?" she asked him while she was on her way to the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks," he said. He looked at her ass as she walked away from him, then studied her more closely. She hadn't changed much in all these years. The only thing he'd noticed was that she always had her hair in a ponytail now, and that she sometimes wore glasses. He knew she didn't need them, and he wondered why she did it anyway.

Felicity walked back into her living room and took a seat next to Dean on the couch, making sure that they had enough space between them. She lifted up one leg onto the couch and turned to face Dean, handing him his beer and then putting her glass of wine down on the coffee table.

"So..." Felicity started. She leaned back a bit and let her hair down, starting to feel a headache coming on.

"So," Dean repeated. 

Felicity reached for her glass and took a sip of her wine. When she finished she put the glass back down again, looking at Dean to see him looking back questioningly at her.

"I've thought a lot about this," she started. "First, I wanted to say that I'm glad you came. It was nice to see you and Sammy. I've missed you two a lot." She took another sip of her wine. She continued speaking quickly because she was very nervous. She didn't know if she could do this slowly, so she just blurted it out. "Dean, I want a divorce." 

He almost spit some of the beer out as she spoke. He looked up at her and saw that she was serious, holding her breath and waiting for him to respond. She really meant it. Somehow, he had known this was coming. "Ok," he said.

"Ok?" She didn't expect it to be that easy.

"You really love him, don't you?" he asked her. He took her hand and linked his fingers with hers.

"Yes, that I do," she said with a little smile on her lips.

"I remember when you looked at me the way you look at him now as if it was yesterday," Dean tightened his grip around her fingers, as if he wanted to hold on to her just a little longer.

Felicity let him hold her hand, glad that he did it. It reminded her of all the times he had done it before. "Dean, remember the night we got married?" she said, lifting their hands up and swinging them in front of their faces with a smile.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget? We were so drunk, but it just felt so right. And the morning after it still felt right. We made the right decision that night," he said, smiling at her with his brightest smile.

"I remember the cheap wedding chapel and the Elvis priest." She started to laugh.

"Oh yes, I can remember his high voice, it sounded so funny," Dean said, laughing as well.

After a few minutes, she got serious again, looking at Dean intensely until his eyes met hers again.

"Dean, even though we got married two weeks after we met, I didn't regret it for one second. I don't regret it now either. I felt the connection between us the moment you set foot in that diner. After the wedding, I remember us lying on the hood of your car somewhere in the desert watching the stars above and you held my hand just as you are doing now. For the first time in my life I felt safe, because I knew you loved me, even though we had to get drunk to get married - but that's not what I meant. I meant I knew you truly loved me and I loved you, and in that small moment when we just lay there I forgot the world around us and felt free."

Felicity looked into Dean's eyes with her glowing wolf ones. She had a sad look on her face because she knew this was the last time they would sit and talk like this before their paths would diverge again. Although she loved Oliver, she wanted to make sure to spend as much time with Sam and Dean before they had to leave again.

So she moved toward Dean and settled between his legs with her back to his chest. He didn't ask what she was doing, because he knew. He'd seen it when he had looked into her eyes earlier. She was saying goodbye, feeling him against her one last time, to remember what they had once shared in the past. Knowing this, Dean put his arms around her and held her a bit tighter to his chest. Felicity relaxed into him and let her head fall back on his shoulder, searching for his hand and linking their fingers together again. He rested his head against the side of hers and neither of them spoke for a while.

"Felicity? I don't wanna ruin the moment but could we order something to eat? I'm starving," Dean asked quietly. She could feel his breath on her skin and shuddered a bit.

"Hmmm, we could go out if you want. I know a nice restaurant and they serve the best burgers in town." She didn't move, wanting the moment to last as long as possible. Given the choice, she would stay like this the whole night. But she knew it had to end and she had to go back to her other life again. She just wished it didn't have to end right now. Going out to grab a bite to eat together would let her hang on to that feeling a little longer.

"Burgers sound great," he whispered, but he didn't move a muscle either. She smiled at that; she wasn't the only one who liked the feeling of remembering.

When she heard his belly growl she stood up and stretched.

"Let's go. I just have to put on some shoes, then I'm ready," she said as she saw him looking confused about her leaving his embrace so quickly.

Dean stood up and put on his shoes and his leather jacket. When Felicity returned, he held the keys in front of her face and rattled them. "I assume you want to drive?"

She just smiled and took the keys from his hand.

They left the apartment and stepped out onto the the street. She looked up toward the rooftops, where the Arrow standing with his bow would be able to see the whole street beneath him, not to mention see directly into her living room, but he wasn't there.

"Get into the car," she said when she noticed that he was looking around. "It's freezing out here."

"I thought I heard something," he said, frowning while he opened the door and got in.

Oliver watched them leave and then went down to his Ducati, parked in the dark on the street, and followed them.

During the drive, he thought about what he'd seen. He knew it was wrong of him to spy on Felicity, but he told himself that he just wanted to make sure she was ok.

When Sam had walked into the lair alone and told them that Felicity and Dean had to talk and that they wouldn't make it, he had to make sure that everything was fine. Oliver tried to displace the thoughts of them together and what they might be doing. If he was honest, he thought that she might could go back to that Dean guy. They were married, his mind reminded him. So he quickly changed into his costume and with an excuse that he knew didn't fool Digg for a second, he left the lair as fast as he could.

When he saw her car parked in front of Big Belly Burger he knew they had gone out for dinner together. The strange feeling he had before when he watched them came up again, and he had to admit he was jealous. He watched them from an alley on the other side of the street. They were sitting by the window and he could see every smile she made as he spoke to her, and how she reached for Dean's hand.

He wanted to kill that guy. His grip around his bow tightened and he had to fight the impulse to shoot an arrow through that window right into Dean's head.

"Hi Felicity, how are you?" Carly asked as she and Dean slid into a booth at Big Belly's.

"Hi, fine thanks. And you?" Felicity responded.

"And who is this handsome guy? New boyfriend, Felicity?" Carly asked, studying Dean intensely.

"No, um, can we order?" Felicity changed the subject, giving Carly an 'I'll tell you later' look.

Carly nodded and took their order.

"You haven't told me who Garth is," Felicity suddenly said when Carly had left.

"He's the new Bobby." Dean's face went from smiling to sad.

"What? What happened?" Felicity took Dean's hand in hers to give him support. She didn't know what she could do else.

"He died," Dean simply said.

"I'm so sorry. If I had known I would have come, you know that, right?" she said, not understanding why he didn't call her when it had happened.

"I didn't want to bother you," he said, looking deeply into her eyes. "You had built a new life here."

"Yes I did, but that doesn't mean you can't call me," she countered.

He nodded. "Next time I will," he said. "I promise."

She knew he told the truth and let the subject go. She thought about it, her mind drifting, when she was suddenly pulled back by Dean's voice. She had been looking out the window at the car.

"Remember when I fucked you in there?" he said.

Felicity's cheeks flushed pink. "Yeah. I thought about that when I was driving back to my apartment today," she admitted, her gaze still on her, no, his car.

"That was the best sex I've ever had," he told her and smiled.

Her cheeks took on the color of a tomato now. "Stop it, Dean," she ground out.

"Come on Felicity, these are just memories. Or have you changed your mind?" His smile got wider.

"No, I haven't tomorrow morning I'm going to see my lawyer," she said, and saw Dean's smile fade a bit.

When they left the restaurant, Dean caught Felicity's arm and pulled her back into his chest. When she was on solid ground again he took a step back and cleared his throat."Can I kiss you one last time?" he finally asked.

Felicity could tell he was nervous and had needed all of his courage to ask her that. As much as she wanted to kiss him one last time, she couldn't do it. She was in love with Oliver, and she didn't want to feel guilty about something even though they were not together.

"I can't -" Felicity was cut off by a fist flying past her head, right into Dean's face.

She didn't have to see who it was. She knew it already.

"STOP!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" she shouted. If the night hadn't been so young, she would have changed into her wolf form and kicked Oliver's ass.

Instead she pulled him back and then went to see if Dean was ok. He was lying on the ground with a bleeding lip.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," he said while he put his fingers to his mouth to see if he was bleeding.

"Excuse me a sec, would you?" she said to Dean, turning around to face the Arrow. She grabbed him by the sleeve and pulled him into the alley by the restaurant.

"What the hell, Oliver? Are you out of your mind?" she said furiously, her eyes glowing. She was so pissed, she had to fight the impulse to change into her wolf form with all her strength.

"He was about to kiss you," Oliver said harshly.

"No, he wasn't!! He asked me if he could kiss me one last time, and I was about to say no when. you. hit. him!" She punctuated the last four words by poking him in the chest with her finger.

Oliver said nothing. He wanted to apologize, but she was so angry, he knew she wouldn't forgive him so easily. "I saw you two and you looked pretty close. Did you sleep with him tonight, Felicity?" he said, his tone low and rough.

"No, I didn't sleep with him. Wait a second...where did you see us? Oliver, where you spying on me?" She watched his gaze intensely and saw a hint of guilt behind his eyes. "Oh my god I can't believe this. You did spy on us! We will talk about that later. Right now I have to take Dean home." She turned around and was about to leave when she heard Oliver speak again. She stopped, but didn't turn around.

"I'm sorry Felicity," he said softly.

She walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it please leave me some kudos!  
> Thanks for reading my story.
> 
> Don't worry this story still will end as Olicity!!!


	12. A weird night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my Beta Shideezhi who did the edit while being very busy with other stuff...
> 
> I'm sorry for my longer silence but here it is Chapter 12! Enjoy and please leave me some kudos or and comments :)

A weird night

Chapter twelve

 

Felicity stepped out of the alley and walked directly to the car. Dean was leaning against it, waiting for her. When he saw her heading his way he walked towards her, taking her by the shoulders. "Are you ok? Are you crying? What did he do or say to you Felicity?" She didn't give him an answer. "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch,” he said angrily.

"No, c'mon we're going home. Would you drive please?” she said, wiping the tears from her face.

He nodded because he knew he would make the situation worse if he went after Oliver now. But he was sure not going to let this go so easily. He just would wait for the right moment to beat the crap out of that guy.

Dean drove off into the night. Felicity just looked at the dark sky. "Are you going to tell me what happened in that alley?" Dean asked quietly, glancing over at her just to see she didn't move at all.

"He was spying on me tonight. He must have seen us sitting close together on the couch and assumed that we slept together." Her voice was quiet and he had to listen very closely.

"I wouldn't do something like that, you know that right? I mean I just wanted to talk to you and remember the past one last time! Is that wrong? Am I a bad person because of that?" her voice got a little louder.

Dean shook his head. "No, you’re not. You’re a good person, Felicity. I know that. You have proved it many times." He turned his head once more to look at her carefully. She was beautiful even though she had just been crying and her hair was a mess. "I'm sorry that I have put you in this position.,” he added.

"It wasn't your fault, Dean,” she said sadly, her voice low again. Then she turned her head back to look into the dark night.

 

\---------->\------------------------->\-------------------------->  
Oliver entered the lair and hit the wall next to the door. He rested his head against it, aware of the mistakes he had made tonight.

"What's wrong, man?” Digg asked seriously. "Did something happen to Felicity? By the way where is she?"

"We're alone; the others left twenty minutes ago,” Digg said when Oliver didn’t respond. “You can talk to me. You know that, right?"

Oliver turned slowly around to face John. “I messed it up Digg,” he said. “I think I lost her."

"What did you do, Oliver?" Digg stepped closer to his friend.

"I- I might have watched Felicity tonight, and I know you already knew that. And then I might have accused her of sleeping with Dean. Who still is her husband. And then on top of that, I punched him right in the face. Well, first I punched him and then I accused her of sleeping with him." Oliver looked at the ground, unable to face Digg. He had done all the things Digg had told him not to do, and messed things up between himself and the only person he really cared about!

"Oh man, you really did it this time!” Diggle said, turning around and walking away.

"Is that all you have to say?" Oliver called after him. John turned around again and straightened himself.

"What do you want me to say? That you're an idiot? I think you already know that. Or that you haven’t lost her for good? Oliver, I can't say that, because I don't know. What I do know though is that you have to make it right and by that I don't mean flowers or chocolate. You have to do something bigger, something to show her that you aren't the ass who acts like a five year old because he's jealous. But you have to figure out this by yourself. I can't help you with that. It's all on you now.” Digg walked away shaking his head.

Oliver stood there unmoving. Digg was right. He had to do something about it, like right now. Heading into the bathroom, he showered and put on some fresh clothes.

He got into his car and drove to Felicity's apartment.

 

\-------------------------->\--------------------------------->\--------------------->

 

Felicity and Dean entered her apartment and found Sam asleep in her bedroom.

"He really must be tired,” Felicity said quietly to Dean.

"We’ve had a lot going on lately." Dean went back to sit on the couch.

Felicity sat down next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Despite everything that happened today, I really enjoyed the evening we had."

Dean put an arm around her and pulled her closer into him. "Me too."

"I'm going to bed. I will see you in the morning. Good night." Felicity stood and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. After she brushed her teeth, she went to the guest room and lay down onto the small bed, drifting off to sleep very quickly.

 

She woke suddenly to noises coming from the living room. There was shouting, and it sounded like someone hit the wall. She stood up and ran into the living room.

"No. You cannot see her tonight,” Dean said, blocking the way so Oliver couldn't get to her room.

"Let me through, please." Oliver held both hands in the air. He didn't want to make things worse by punching Dean again. He knew Felicity would freak out if he did.

Dean's fist shot up and he was about to punch Oliver again when she finally found her voice again. "Stop it, Dean!” she said. “Let him through. I'll talk to him." Both men looked in her direction as Sam stormed out of the bedroom.

"What the hell is going on here?" he asked, looking between them.

"Nothing,” she said. “Go back to bed, and take Dean with you. Please."

Oliver smiled. "Stop smirking, Oliver,” she said harshly. “You have absolutely nothing to smile about. “Just because I am talking to you doesn't mean I forgive you."

He nodded and walked behind her into the guest bedroom, closing the door behind him and turning around to face her.

"What are you doing here, Oliver?" Her voice was low and shaking.

"I wanted to apologize for what happened tonight. I shouldn't have-" He was cut of by her now stronger voice.

“That’s right, you shouldn't have,” she said. “Do you even trust me Oliver? Because what you did tonight, it showed me that you don't! I'm not some stupid kid you have to worry about. I can take care of myself. In case you have forgotten: I’m a wolf, for god's sake!" Her eyes changed, glowing.

"I know. And I'm sorry,” he said, looking into her eyes. “I love you, Felicity, and that's why I acted like a five year old. I got jealous of him. I thought you might go back to him and that I had lost you for good. You can't imagine how sorry I am." His jaw clenched a bit. He hadn't thought this would be the first time he told her he loved her. He just didn't know how to do it. He had never felt like this before and had never cared enough about a woman to apologize for his stupidity. This was actually a first for him.

"It isn't enough, Oliver. You really hurt me tonight. You accused me of sleeping with Dean even though I told you I do not have feelings for him in that way anymore." Her voice got louder. "I won't lie to you though…when he asked me to kiss him one last time, I really considered it. Not because I still have feelings for him; it was more to say goodbye. Which by the way is why we were sitting like that on the couch. I wanted to be close to him one last time, to remember what we once had, because I know that this is probably the last time I will see them." She was almost crying now.

Oliver opened his mouth to say something, but she stopped him.

"If you had asked me, I would have told you that I told him I wanted a divorce, and that I'm going to see my lawyer tomorrow morning. But you, Oliver Queen aka the Arrow, had to accuse me of sleeping with the man who is still my husband, and on top of all that you had to punch him without even knowing what was going on!"

The silence almost killed her, she was so angry at Oliver. She hoped he would at least defend himself or say something, anything, but he just stood there in front of her like a broken man.

Was she to hard on him? she wondered.

"Oliver? Would you please say something?" she asked, calm again.

"You are right." He looked down at the floor. He really was ashamed of himself.

There was a commotion from the living room as someone crashed into her apartment. "FELICITY, ARE YOU HERE?" It was Roy, and he sounded very agitated.

"Not now, Roy!" Oliver called out, wondering what he was doing here this late.

 

"THEY HAVE THEA! Felicity, I need your help!!" Oliver and Felicity stormed out of the room.

"What? Who has her? When did this happen?" Oliver asked. "And why didn't you call us? Why run all the way here?" Oliver added, looking at Roy seriously.

"My phone got smashed in the attack, so I borrowed a car. Illegally!" Roy answered still a little out of breath from running up the stairs to her apartment. "I figured if someone could help quickly, it would be Felicity and her hacking skills. We need to track her quickly, before they disappear!"

"Slow down, Roy," Felicity said, grabbing her tablet off the coffee table. "Start from the beginning. Where were you when she was taken?" 

"The club! Pull up any cameras around the club, quickly!" 

"Already on it, Roy," Felicity said, tapping furiously on her tablet. "Keep talking. Anything you can tell me will help."

Dean and Sam joined them. They listened carefully what was going on but tried to stay in the background.

"There's not much else I can tell you," he said, his voice breaking with worry. "It all happened so fast. I was injected with something when we left the club. When I came to, Thea was gone. My phone was damaged, and Thea had locked the club, so I borrowed a car to come here. I figued it would be quicker than trying to find a phone. Whoever they were, they left this note." Roy held up a piece of paper. Oliver snatched it out of his fingers and read. 

 

I have Thea. If you want to see her again, bring your beloved Felicity to the warehouse where you killed all my men. You have two hours. Come alone. You'll get to choose who lives. Choose wisely.

Slade Wilson.

 

His face went pale.

"Oliver, what?" Felicity didn't wait for an answer. When Oliver didn't move at all, she took the note from his hand and read it aloud.

"Oh my god!" was all she could say. Dean took the paper from Felicity's hand and read it again.

"No, we're not going to do that," Dean said searching for Oliver's gaze. Oliver looked at Felicity, his jaw tightening and his hands balling into fists.

She looked back at Oliver exactly knowing what he's thinking. "We have to." She took Oliver's hand in hers and added. "I'll call Diggle. We meet in the lair in 15 minutes."

Oliver nodded and ran out.

"What the hell, Felicity? Are you out of your mind?" Dean took her by the wrist and turned her around so she would face him.

"Who the hell is Thea?" Sam asked her.

She turned her head to look at him. "She's Oliver's little sister and Roy's girlfriend," she said quietly. Dean still held her by the wrist, but she couldn't find the strength to pull away so she just did the thing she could best: convince them to help Team Arrow save Thea Queen.


	13. There's no choice to make

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,  
> I'm so sorry for my long silence. I'm pregnant and I had some problems, but everything is fine now.  
> I also wasn't inspired and had no ideas to where this story is going so there was that. 
> 
> I hope you aren't that mad at me for making you wait so long.

There's no choice to make

 

Chapter thirteen

 

When Felicity, Dean, Sam and Roy walked into the lair, Diggle and Oliver, already in his Arrow suit, were there waiting for them.

 

"Would somebody please explain what, exactly, is going on here?" Dean asked, looking at them all one after the other.

 

"Yeah, Oliver, I think it's time for some explanations," Digg said, leaning against the desk.

 

Oliver took a deep breath and started to talk, crossing his arms, his eyes on the ground. "Slade Wilson and I were on the island together. He was a friend, and one of many who taught me how to fight. There was also a girl on the Island with us. Her name was Shado - she's the one who taught me how to use a bow. She and I...well, we slept together. What I didn't know was that Slade was in love with her." 

 

"About one year into my time on the island, I found out that Sara was alive. She had been rescued by a guy called Ivo - but that's another story. So one night Ivo captured Sara, Shado and me and then he tried to make me choose which one of them should live." Oliver's voice was shaky now. He lifted his head and his eyes met Felicity's.

 

She knew what Oliver was going to say next. She felt horrible. Horrible that she had shouted at him earlier. He must have gone through hell on that Island. And now Oliver had to go through the same thing all over again. He had to choose between the woman he loved or his little sister. Felicity couldn't imagine what he must be feeling. But she knew one thing: she couldn't let him make that choice again. So she chose for him. Felicity walked over to Oliver and took his hand in hers.

 

"He pointed the gun at Sara, and I threw myself in front of her," Oliver continued sadly. "So he shot Shado.

 

"Slade was devastated. I wanted to tell him what happened, but Sara talked me out of it. When Slade found out he blamed me, and vowed to get his revenge some day, to make me suffer as he had. That day apparently has come."

 

"This is not your fault, Oliver," Felicity said. "It's the fault of the man who pulled that trigger."

 

"Felicity, I know what you're thinking," Dean said seriously, "and that's not going to happen."

 

Oliver looked at Felicity and immediately saw it too. She looked determined to give her life for Thea's. "No." He took a step forward and shook his head. "Felicity, there has to be another way."

 

"There isn't!" she said in her loud voice. "It's the only way. Slade doesn't know what I am and we have two people on the team he doesn't know about. We can use that to our advantage."

 

"I don't like it!" Diggle said and Sam nodded in agreement.

 

"Felicity, there is something else you need to know." Oliver closed the distance between them and put his hand on her shoulder. "He's like Roy," he continued, "and now I'm sure he's the man behind Sebastian Blood." 

 

Oliver had given it a lot of thought and was sure it had to be Slade who had been pulling the strings all along. And now, he had somehow figured out that Felicity was his true love and he wanted to take her away from him. To see him suffer like he had when Shado died.

 

"What does that mean?" Sam asked, "and who is Sebastian Blood?" 

 

It was quiet in the lair for a moment, and then Roy spoke. "He's the guy who gave me superhuman strength. He injected me with mirakuru. He tested it on people like me, people no one would miss." Roy walked over to the couch and seated himself.

 

"Ok. So what are the facts here?" Dean asked.

 

"Fact is Slade was the one who was after Oliver the night I had to save you," she started. "And - I have to mention it again - I was right when I said it was a trap. Anyway, he hired Blood to test the serum on people, and now he somehow found out who you love and he wants to kill me or Thea, and then kill you after that. Is that about right Oliver?" Felicity questioned, having just figured the last part out.

 

Oliver nodded and leaned against her desk next to Digg.

 

"Ok, so we don't have much time left!" she said, checking the time on her phone. "Digg, get everyone set up on comms. I'll pull up a map of the area around the warehouse." Without waiting for a response, she dropped into her chair and started working her magic, fingers flying over the keyboard.

 

"Isn't there another way?" Dean asked. "I don't like the Idea of Felicity being bait for that psychopath!" When no one said a word he continued. "Am I the only one who is worried here?"

 

"Look man, we don't like it either," Digg said, "but Felicity is right. We use her wolf to our advantage and he doesn't know that we have you guys. You can fight right?"

 

"Of course," Sam replied when Dean, lost in thought, didn't.

 

Dean didn't like it at all. He hadn't seen them fight yet and he didn't know what exactly they were up to. It seemed no one did, except for Oliver. He had to admit to himself that deep down a part of him was still in love with Felicity Smoak. He wouldn't let anything happen to her, married or not. He would fight side by side with Oliver to keep her safe.

 

"Ok. We're all in," he said with a strong voice, looking at Felicity still working at her computers. "Tell us how you wanna do this." 

 

She looked up and smiled at him as he finished his sentence before turning back to the screen when her computer beeped. "Got it!" Felicity cried, putting the map up on the large screen. The guys crowded around and started planning.

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Oliver stuck to Felicity like glue as they walked through the dark of the night towards the warehouse at the docks where she had saved Oliver and John. She was nervous, and she could tell that Oliver was too. They had a solid plan, but even the best laid plans could go wrong somewhere. She could fail to change fast enough, and someone could get hurt. To calm her nerves she told herself that this was a mission like any other.

 

Diggle and Dean made up one team and Sam and Roy the other. Felicity had suggested it; she wanted Dean and Sam with someone who knew Slade and what he and his men were capable of. The Winchesters fought the supernatural but this was a different situation entirely.

 

So here she was, on a suicide mission with Oliver Queen. Was this what she wanted for herself? If it meant helping the man she loved, yes. It was totally worth it.

 

Oliver linked his fingers with hers to keep her close as they approached the door soundlessly. When they reached it, he stopped her and turned her to face him, never letting go of her hand while he spoke quietly, a sad expression on his face. "I'm so sorry, Felicity. This is my fault; I never wanted to put you in danger like that. You should run. Run away as far as you can from me. I have endangered you more times than I can count, but this...this is different. I don't want to lose you Felicity, not like this."

 

"My life, my choice Oliver," she said, trying to sound calm even though she wasn't. "We are doing this, and we're doing it together, like we always do. Do you understand me?"

 

He nodded and was about to declare his love for her when she stopped him with a finger to his lips, guessing what he has been about to say.

 

"Not now. Not like this, Oliver," she said quietly. "You can say it if - when - we get out of this alive." All the anger she felt not two hours ago was washed away. Now she was only worried for Oliver's and Thea's lives.

 

Oliver looked deeply into her eyes and then nodded in agreement. He kissed her lightly on the lips and then opened the door of the warehouse, slipping in ahead of her.

 

"Well look who's here." The voice came from the middle of the room they were in. Felicity observed her surroundings noticing Thea, unconscious and tied to chair in beside Slade, who held his blade to her throat.

 

Hearing movement behind them, she was about to turn around when Oliver tightened his grip on her hand to stop her. He had heard it too, but didn't want to give away the fact that they were aware. They walked a few more steps when Oliver stopped. Felicity heard heavy breathing through her earpiece, but nobody said a word.

 

"Well, here we are," Oliver said. "What now?"

 

"Nice to see you, Oliver Queen," Slade said. "It's been a long time." He walked around the chair so he now stood behind Thea, keeping the blade against her neck.

 

"Why don't you join her, Felicity Smoak?" He said with a smile and amusement in his voice.

 

Oliver didn't want to let her go, but she freed her hand from his grip and slowly walked over.  
That was the plan, so she'd do it and hope Oliver and her friends would act fast enough so she could change. She heard steps and knew they weren't from her team, so there must be a few more men around the warehouse, but Felicity couldn't speak up. Slade would hear her, and Thea would be dead faster than she could react. 

 

When she reached Thea, Slade pushed her down to the ground so roughly she tore up her knees. She kept her gaze on the floor, but her eyes were glowing as Slade moved behind her, his hand running through her hair. Felicity could practically feel Oliver tense up, and heard his teeth grinding together as his jaw clenched.

 

"I want to see you suffer like I did when you let Shado die. It's your fault, Oliver. I'm going to take what you love most from you and then I'm going to kill you!" Slade stood behind the two women, his gaze focused on the Arrow. "Drop the bow, kid, you won't need it anymore," he told Oliver.

 

"Not going to happen," Oliver said.

 

"DO IT!!" Slade shouted.

 

Oliver did what the man asked, trying to throw it as close to Felicity as possible so she could hopefully get it back fast.

 

"So kid, which one is going to live?" Slade held up his blade and pointed it at Thea. "Your little sister who still doesn't know who you are?" He pointed at Felicity next. "Or your girlfriend?"

 

"You see her, don't you? Shado?" Oliver said, focusing his gaze on Slade. It all seemed to make sense now. Mirakuru had his dark side but not everyone who was injected with it reacted the same way. Roy did better since he had started training with them everyday. It was bad in the beginning, but he got better. Oliver knew it was possible to overcome the effects of the Mirakuru, but he had yet to find a cure.

 

"You could have fought for her," Slade hissed, "but you didn't. This is my revenge for what you did to me."

 

"I know what it's like to hate and to want revenge," Oliver said, his voice calm and strong. 

 

He glanced down at Felicity who was waiting for his word to change into the wolf and fight for their lives, but said nothing. She waited, focused on what was about to come and wondering how long he was going to wait. She hoped that no one would notice that the skin on her knees had already healed.

 

"You will suffer when the blood of your beloved splatters all over your face and her dead body lies at your feet," Slade yelled at him.

 

"You are so focused on your revenge that you don't notice that the real danger is right in front of you," Oliver said as Felicity jumped forward and changed into her wolf.

 

Slade, taken completely by surprise, froze for a few seconds but recovered quickly and was about to run Thea through with his sword when Oliver dove for his bow and shot an arrow into Slade's shoulder while Roy and Sam appeared from behind and took the chair, with Thea still in it, out of the firing line. Once they had freed her, Sam carried the unconscious girl out to the safety of Dean's car while Roy dove into the fray, joined very quickly by Diggle and Dean.

 

The battle raged, gunshots ringing out and arrows flying. Felicity tried to keep an eye out for the others from her position, especially Oliver, but she was too busy taking heads - there were far more fighters than she had expected. She heard a scream and could tell from the voice that it was Dean. He must have gotten badly hurt. Frantically, she ran in the direction the cry came from as one of Slade's men appeared out of the shadows and grabbed her around her rib cage, squeezing the life out of her. She snarled and snapped at the air, trying to writhe out of his grip, but she couldn't break free. She couldn't draw breath and felt her chest begin to really hurt. Just as she started seeing black behind her eyes, the grip around her was gone. Panting for breath, she shook herself and looked up to see Roy locked in a vicious battle with the man who had tried to kill her. She gave a sharp yip of thanks, and turned back toward Dean. She had to find him and see if he was OK.

 

She found him lying on the cold concrete, out cold but still breathing, his heart just about still beating. Carefully fastening her jaw around his shoulder, she dragged him to the relative safety of a dark corner of the warehouse. 

 

Dean's heartbeat slowed down the same moment she heard Oliver's voice calling out for her.

 

"Felicity...need your help," he whispered. 

 

She couldn't leave Dean here all by himself. Torn between needing to watch over Dean and rush to Oliver's aid, Felicity looked around in despair. There were just to many of them. In that moment, she knew that there was no winning this fight.

 

Roy was still fighting the soldier who had attacked her, and she could see he was losing. She tried to figure out a way for them to gain the upper hand, but was again distracted by three soldiers heading straight for her. She stood over Dean ready to protect him with her last breath. 

 

Then it hit her.

 

She changed into her human form, knowing it could be her death, knowing it was the only way she could save her team, save the ones she loved. But she had to do it to save her team, the ones she loved. There really was no choice to make. 

 

"Felicity..." Dean rasped. "What..."

 

She looked down to see him struggling to sit up. "Cas, we need you help! Please!" Felicity prayed, putting a hand to his chest to keep him down.

 

"Felicity, change back!" she heard Oliver shout desperately from the other end of the warehouse. "You're going to get yourself killed!"

 

The soldiers heading for her slowed to a walk, smiling evilly at her. Knowing she'd be dead any moment now, she was moving in front of Dean to protect him when she heard a hushed tone next to her. She looked up at the voice. 

 

"Cas!" she cried out quietly in relief.

 

"Close your eyes, Felicity" he murmured.

 

Felicity snatched Dean's earpiece and told the rest of the team to keep their eyes shut, then she leaned down again to cover Dean's body.

 

Castiel turned around. A bright light filled the warehouse and screams briefly ran out. Then darkness and silence fell again.

 

When Felicity looked up, she witnessed pure horror. Slade's men were all dead, as was Slade himself. Oliver was collapsed next to Slade on the floor, Roy and Diggle were partially buried under Sam. Castiel was nowhere to be seen.

 

"Cas, Dean is dying," she wailed, feeling dizzy but trying not to lose consciousness. 

 

She wanted to go to Oliver but her legs wouldn't carry her anymore. Her chest still hurt and now that her adrenaline was fading all she felt was pain. Darkness filled her vision. She heard was Dean's voice, but she couldn't make out the words.

 

Then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Beta Shideezi and I had an idea for a one shot that is comming soon. It's also a crossover story with Supernatural kind of thing. We didn't like how Oliver reacted on the show so we wrote our own little revenge one shot. I don't wanna tell to much just yet. 
> 
> So anyway.. If you liked this chapter or the whole story please leave me some kudos or a comment. That keeps me inspired :)


	14. I can't escape this now, unless you show me how!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> My Beta and I are working on that one shot I told you about in my last chapter's note. So a new friend did me a huge favor in Beta-ing this chapter.  
> Her name is supersillyanddorky06 and you definitly should check out your Story(s). I haven't read something so good in a long time. She is awsome. Thank you so much for helping me out..

I can't escape this now, unless you show me how!

Chapter fourteen

"He will make it, Felicity." Diggle said. Felicity nodded. She still held Dean's hand, not ready to let go of it.  
"C'mon, you need to get changed." Oliver‘s voice, quiet and calm interrupted her from her musings. He stepped closer to her and tried to lead her away from the table Dean lay on. Felicity didn't move. She turned her head to meet Oliver‘s blue eyes.  
"I'd rather stay if you don't mind." She took a deep breath and added, "Go home and check on Thea. So Roy can get some sleep. We'll see each other tomorrow.”  
He nodded and went to the bathroom to get changed. Although he didn't like it, leaving them here all alone, Felicity was right. He had to check on his sister. 

 

\----------------------

 

Sam sat on the couch, tired from helping Diggle patch his brother up. Now, all they had to do was wait for Dean to wake up.  
Half an hour later, Felicity still stood there next to Dean. Diggle also stayed behind to make sure to be here in case something happened or Dean woke up. He sat on a chair behind Felicity's desk. He had tried to convince Felicity to sit down or take a shower but she hadn‘t move from Dean's side. So he had given it up.  
A half hour later Sam couldn't watch Felicity stand there anymore, so he walked over to her and stood on the opposite side of the table.

"Felicity, what's wrong? I mean besides the fact that Dean got hurt?" He asked her and reached over the desk to touch her hand.  
Felicity jumped a little at the touch, she was so deep in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed that someone had walked over to her.  
"It is my fault that he got hurt, Sam." She said, a tear running down her cheek.  
"Why was it your fault? Dean and I knew what we got into when we agreed to help you. And besides that, this is not the first time Dean almost died," he said, supportively running his thumb over her hand.  
"I told him I wanted a divorce! We had a great night before that happened and then... he asked me if he can kiss me and then Oliver punched him so I think maybe he got hurt because his mind was somewhere else, you know!"  
Her tears were dropping down on to the table. She closed her eyes and shook her head. This was bad, very bad. She could have lost him.  
"But you didn't lose him, Felicity. He's still alive," Sam said. He walked over to her and hugged her tight. She hugged him back and cried into his chest, letting go of Dean’s hand for the first time.

"Knock me on the head again, Sammy. It’s better than seeing you clinging like vines.” Dean’s voice grumbled. “On second thoughts, this shit hurts, so don’t. Hey, beautiful."  
“You must have lost it if you’re calling me beautiful,” Sam grinned.  
Dean scowled. “You’d be beautiful if you wore a tutu, want to try like when you were 5, Sammy?”

Felicity jumped out of Sam's arms and stepped closer to Dean again. She didn't give him the angry glare for his choice of word, she was just glad he had made it.  
"You're awake," she whispered and gripped his hand tight. She was so relieved he finally woke, she started to cry again.  
"Stop crying, it isn't that bad." His voice was rough and edgy.  
"Can you sit up?" Digg stood up from Felicity's chair and walked over to the three. When Dean nodded, he grabbed Dean's elbow and helped him sit up.  
Dean made some strange noises. "Maybe he should lie down again?" Felicity asked into the round.  
"No, no I'm fine." Dean answered.  
"You should take him home. I'll help you get him into the car."  
John helped Dean up so he was standing on his feet now. Sam and Diggle helped Dean walk to the car while Felicity packed the few things she needed into her purse and then followed them outside.  
As she reached the car, John was waiting for her, waving her over to him. She looked at Sam who gazed at her in question. She formed a 'just a second' with her mouth and walked over to Diggle.  
"Make sure he gets some rest, he shouldn't walk around at the moment. As far as I can tell if he rests for a few days he will be up on his feet again soon." His eyes wandered to Sam and Dean in the Chevi. "If you need me, you call alright?" He added. She nodded and pulled Diggle into a tight hug.  
"Thank you, John." She said and walked back to the car.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Felicity quietly opened the door of her bedroom to see if Sam and Dean already where asleep. They were.  
She rushed back and took her backpack, making her way out of the apartment.  
She reached the forest and changed, running as fast as she could, her fur blowing in the wind. Felicity knew exactly where she was going. She had to see Oliver. She just hoped that he still was awake. She couldn't go to sleep, not even after she took a shower. She had tried but failed. Things that had happened recently made it difficult to switch out her thoughts so she did was she always did and ran. 

She reached the mansion within minutes and howled into the night, hoping no guards were around. She waited outside the wall from where she could see Oliver‘s bedroom window. Her eyes never moved away from it. But she listened to every sound that was made around her, not wanting to make the same mistake again and get shot at. Seconds passed and then she could make out movement behind the window.  
She jumped on to the wall and waited for him. The night was cold but as long as she was in wolf form, it didn't bother her. 

Oliver came around the corner.  
"Felicity?" he called quietly. "Get around the house. I‘ll open the back door for you."  
When he heard her howl, he sent the guard in the opposite direction to smuggle her inside the house. He didn't really want to explain why a naked girl stood in front of his house and because the night was cold he didn't want her to change back into human form outside.  
He opened the door but she wasn't there so he stepped out to have a look around, maybe the guards came back already and she had to hide somewhere, he thought, when he saw movement out of the corner of his right eye. He turned around and there she was, standing in her human form. She didn't move, just looked at him. Her eyes glowing, she bit her lower lip as she looked at his body from head to toe. He didn't wear a shirt, just a pair of dark green pyjama pants. His feet were bare. 

"I love you, Oliver Queen. I loved you since the first day we met," she said softly, standing only a few steps away from him. Her voice was quiet but steady and clear.  
"Felicity, what?" But he couldn't finish.  
Lust she had felt for so long took over, along with the strong love she felt for this man. She walked over to him, sliding her hands behind his neck and then she pulled him down to her a little. Her touch made a shiver run down his spine and since she could feel his tremor, she arched her back and pressed her naked breast boldly into his warm chest. A moan escaped them both at the contact, their skins heating together, the inferno rising in their cores. She pressed her lips to his and he opened his mouth immediately to give her better access. She took it and more, plunging her tongue in his mouth, tasting the warmth of his cavern. It was a rough kiss, completely unsophisticated. It was teeth and tongues clashing for dominance, not giving the other an inch. Her hands pulled at his hair, her nails scraping his scalp and ear, eliciting a growl from his chest that went right into her mouth.

Felicity lifted one leg up, digging her toes into his calves, curving it around his hip. Oliver took the hint, his hands going down to her naked ass, lifting her up. The kiss deepened, their heads tilting, noises coming from them both out of control. His hands touched her everywhere, claiming possession on every inch of bare skin he could find; she tightened her grip at on his waist and head. Her hand pulled Oliver‘s hair lightly as he walked a few steps and pressed her against the wall of the house. The cold of the wall made her arc her back, pressing her hardened nipples right into his pecs, their need for each other unbearable. 

"I'm so sorry, for everything," he muttered between the kisses. She pressed a finger to his mouth to stop him talking. They could talk later. Right now, she needed him to work on her, in her.  
Her hands wandered down to his pyjama pants. Felicity needed to get rid of them quickly. She had waited too long for this to happen and now she didn't want to waste any more time. She wanted Oliver even if he had acted like a stupid kid. When she thought about it now, she kind of liked that he was jealous of other men around her, to be honest. It made her feel special.

Oliver could feel that she was freezing so he moved them inside the house. As though knowing how turned on she was, he moved his fingers slowly up to her breasts, cupping them teasingly, pinching her nipples, sending electricity surging through her. His hand moved over her stomach, aiming south and right into her heat and let one long, rough finger slide inside of her with ease. It was enough. She let out a groan at that and pulled on his hair. His mouth wandered down her neck and he teased her with little, nibbling bites.  
Suddenly, Felicity heard movement upstairs. She pulled back a little and froze. She listened carefully and could hear steps coming down. She jumped out of his grasp, his finger moving out of her, sending another thrill through her weeping body. He looked at her, confused. Her face nodded towards the direction that she had heard the steps come from and he turned his head to have a look what it was that she meant and why she had acted so suddenly.  
Felicity ran out of the house, not wanting anyone to see her like that. She was disappointed and frustrated at being so close to her orgasm yet being denied. Changing into her wolf form, she moved behind a few trees in the garden. She could still hear the conversation though, because the door was still open.

"Ollie, are you here?" Thea called.  
"Down here, Speedy," he called back.  
"Felicity, we are going to continue this!" he whispered, hoping she could hear him before Thea could hear him speak. 

Felicity ran out of the garden and into the forest to the spot where she had hidden her backpack, got changed and reached home. Thea needed him more now than she did.  
Felicity opened the door to her apartment and got in as quietly as she could. It was silent so she made her way to the spare bedroom and lay down. She was almost asleep when her phone chimed a text message.

Oliver : You home already? 

A smile came up on her face. 

Felicity : Yep, in bed actually. 

Oliver : What are you wearing? 

Felicity's cell phone almost fell to the floor, her cheeks flushed pink.

Felicity : Nothing. 

He wanted to play? Well, so could she.

Oliver : Naughty, very naughty. But I don't believe you! 

Felicity : You'll never find out now will ya? 

She smiled but he was right she had put on some clothes because she still felt the cold air from before on her skin.

Oliver : I could come over and take a look? 

Felicity : No, I need to get some sleep, we'll see each other tomorrow. 

It was really hard for her to say no but she was so tired and Thea shouldn't be alone. 

Oliver : Are you going to finish what you have started?

Felicity's cheeks flushed red at the thought. She had never thought that she was that brave and could pull of something like standing naked in front of Oliver and taking the first step. 

Felicity : I'd prefer if you finish what I have started.  
She smiled at her phone, butterflies flying high in her belly.

Oliver : I promise you this, and more. And now go to sleep, Felicity.

Did he just tell her what to do? And he had made her curious.  
Felicity : What more? 

Oliver : Sleep! 

Felicity : No, first you tell me! Please??  
She waited for a reply. Nothing.

Felicity : Oliver? 

Oliver : You won't give up will you? 

Felicity : Nope, not in a hundred years.  
She smiled again. 

Oliver : Good night, Felicity. 

Felicity swung her hands into the air. Now, she was disappointed. He let her hang like this, that was not fair. But payback is a bitch. She laughed to herself.  
She turned around on that thought and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One shot comming soon. Don't miss it!
> 
> Say hi to me on tumblr : captainyouknowitall.tumblr.com


	15. The end is the beginning is the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some smut ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the final chapter of my story. I couldn't have done it without Laurabella2930  
> Thank you for your ideas and your great support and belive in me.  
> I also wanna thank my BETA Shideezhi, it's been a long road until now. Thank you for your patience and support. It's been a pleasure working with you. And I am very excited for what comes next. 
> 
> Also I want to thank everyone who is still reading and was with me this whole journey. I appreciate your patience during my writers block and your comments and kudos. :) I needed those to continue ... 
> 
> I think this chapter is the one you waited for. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Chapter fifteen

Oliver and Felicity faced each other on the training mats, surrounded by the other team members and the Winchesters. Roy's idea and Oliver’s big mouth had gotten them into this situation to begin with. Roy had been sure Oliver couldn't kick Felicity's ass and Oliver’s cocky response was the reason that they now stood facing each other ready to fight.  
Felicity felt all eyes on her, she was sure they’d made bets on her ass so she had to make sure to win the fight. Felicity also was certain that Oliver would go easy on her for two reasons. 

First being among them was because she was a girl, the second was she was now his girl. Felicity smirked however knowing she wouldn't go easy on him, she wanted to prove to herself and to show the others what she was capable of. Felicity also wanted to prove to them and herself that she was strong, but also a force to be respected if not feared. Yes she was sure she would kick his ass today.

She watched every move Oliver made waiting for his first move but caught on when he made none, seeing through his plan immediately she smiled as he tried the Arrow angry face on her hoping she’d stop the fight. Oliver thought she’d be afraid of his muscles when they flexed like they did, or that she’d tremble when he stared her down, instead a smile formed on her lips, as she surrounded him but Oliver just stood there, unmoving.  
She faced him again and with a smile she said: " Are you ready to lose?"  
He tilted his head to the side and looked at her with, wait was that lust? No, no no no, he wouldn't. Not with the whole team watching.  
"Oliver No.!! Not fair and I won't fall for that." Felicity said, shaking her head.  
She tried to lose the memory from the night before. She felt her cheeks flush pink. She needed to focus on kicking Oliver’s ass, Felicity shook her head and as she looked back at Oliver her eyes glowed. He still just stood there watching her, waiting for her to move. Felicity moved forward it was total silence in the foundry everyone who spoke before was quiet, everyone stood frozen as they watched the two of them. Oliver saw what was coming immediately as he ducked his head and with his leg he kicked Felicity's out from under her. Felicity laid there on the floor watching him stand above her with a smile. She smiled back and jumped back up.  
"You should give up Felicity!" Oliver said as he stepped back and got ready for his next move.  
This time he attacked her but she was fast, too fast for him, she was behind him before he could see her get there. It all went down so fast that he hadn’t noticed he was losing until he already on the floor. Diggle and the others where shouting and clapping their hands together; Oliver stood up fast, and gave her his death glare.  
She just smiled at him. "You should give up Oliver, clearly you lost your touch," she said.  
Laugher filled the foundry and when Felicity saw Oliver's face she had to laugh as well. She saw him change and she knew that now, it was over with going easy on her, she knew she had had him at a point where he wanted to win and prove something.  
Felicity moved fast, her eyes glowing. She managed to throw Oliver to the floor a few more times but she knew that he didn't give his all just yet. He waited for her to make a wrong move and when she did, he had her where he wanted her pinned on the floor, Felicity couldn't move a muscle, as he was pushing her down into the mat.  
"It looks like Oliver won", Digg said and held his hand towards Roy waiting for his 50 bucks. Roy rolled his eyes and took the money out of his wallet when suddenly Felicity was on top of Oliver pinning him down.  
"It looks like I won after all!" Roy said and put his money back. Digg muttered something under his breath while handing Roy the money and walking away shaking his head.  
"Hey guys, I think we should leave them alone, don't you think?" Sam said.  
Everyone turned their heads back to the mats, where Oliver and Felicity still were in the same position but with the difference that they were kissing eachother like horney teenagers.  
"Yep great idea, lets go," Dean said.

It was early afternoon when Felicity entered her apartment. Sam and Dean were standing in the living room just about ready to leave.  
“Were you going to leave without saying goodbye?" Felicity's eyes switched between the brothers.  
"We thought you were busy," Sam said while Dean rolled his eyes.  
“So you and Queen ?"  
Sam took that as his cue to leave the apartment. He gave Felicity a small kiss on the cheek and then she heard the door shut behind her. She blushed as her thoughts went to earlier events with Oliver in the foundry.  
“Earth to Felicity!" She heard Dean say and her head snapped up, their eyes locked. “Really that good?!" Dean teased.  
Felicity stayed silent, she knew now the time was here, the time where her past became her past again. And she had a feeling this time it would be for good!  
She strode forward and collided with Dean's body. " I will never forget you." she whispered into his chest, her arms tightened around his body not ready to let go just yet. "You stay save, you hear me Dean? You stay save and keep an eye on Sam, Promise me, and if you ever need anything you call me." Tears were now rolling down Felicity's cheeks.  
Dean pulled away, his hands on her shoulders. "I will."  
She took two steps forward; her hands reached his face, her thumb glided over his lower lip. Dean's eyes closed. Felicity leaned in and brushed a small chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth. Their eyes stayed locked even after she pulled away, Dean's hand came forward as he brushed away a few stray strands of her hair. Felicity leaned into the touch and closed her eyes sighing as her heart prepared to finally say goodbye. Dean let go of her quickly after that, his hand picking up his bag from the floor as he opened the front door.  
"Felicity?" She turned around at the sound of his voice and opened her eyes. "I am lucky you found someone who loves you for who you are and who sees you."  
She nods her heart becoming lighter with each moment that passed by. "I've been lucky twice!" A smile formed on her lips as her eyes began to glow.  
Dean nodded once more before he silently walked out of the door closing it tightly behind him as he left. 

Felicity padded around her apartment as her eyes drifted towards the shelf with a few pictures on it. Her fingers glided over the pictures, the one she was looking for was behind newer ones, she took it off the shelf and looked at it. It was the picture from her wedding day, Dean was holding her in his arms and kissing her, she was smiling into the kiss. She remembered the Elvis Priest took the picture and a smile creeping up her face. She put the picture back as another one took her attention, a far more recent one. Oliver was in one of his rare happy moods as the camera snapped around them. His arms had been around her waist his fingers, she recalled dug into her side with a hard, yet still gentle tug. Her smile was bright as she tilted her head and glanced up into his waiting gaze.

Felicity was comparing the two pictures as she felt the air around her shift. The smell of leather hit her senses instantly, she put the picture back and was about to turn around when she felt Oliver’s torso on her back. He kept her in place as his lips brushed over her shoulder to her neck, The air left her lungs with a quiet moan. Felicity felt Oliver's gloved hands coming around to encircle her body. His grip became firmer as she leaned into him, her hands going back until her finger tips were brushing over his lower back. She once again tried to move around but instead he pushed her to the wall on her right. His lips never once left her neck. Her torso collided with the cold stone wall, her nipples hardening at the touch.  
"I wanted to do this in the foundry." His voice echoed in her ear.  
Felicity wasn't able to speak, the thought alone of him in his Arrow suit had her so aroused that she was lost to the moment. She wanted to touch him and once more she tried as his soft rough voice reached her ear.  
“Stay like this, you're not going to regret it I promise."  
Felicity was once more at his mercy. This had to be a dream, she thought when she felt her skirt falling down and landing on the floor with a thud. His finger began rubbing along her clit, her arm slide up and around his neck. She followed the rhythm of Oliver’s fingers with her hips as he rubbed over the small aroused bundle of aroused nerve endings. Oliver ripped open her blouse in on swift movement his free hand freed her breasts by pulling her bra swiftly down. The cold of the wall hit her senses as Felicity moaned loudly into his ear. Oliver’s breath was hot upon her neck, the smell of leather filled her nostrils, his warm hands upon her skin combined with the rough cold wall rubbing at her breasts had her under his spell. Felicity felt her orgasm building low in her body. Her rhythm became faster, her eyes changed into blue as her moans became louder, Oliver slid one then two fingers inside, the feeling made her inner walls clench and tighten around now the now soaked digits.  
If Oliver’s grip wasn't so firm upon her body, her legs would have given out from under her. Felicity turned around slowly to face the man she was in love with. She stood on her tip toes and let her tongue glide over his lower lip. She could feel the bulge in his pants as she used her hand to stroke over it. She felt him deepen the kiss. His tongue played with hers for power. Her grip on his length tightened. She was desperate for more, she wanted him inside her. As if reading her thoughts Oliver lifted her up as if she weighed nothing and walked to the front door. His mask and hood still in place. He pressed her against the door. Felicity’s hand slid under his hood, her fingers pulling on his hair while she kissed him with a force he didn't expect. She opened his trousers as he lifted his hand up to slide the Hood down but Felicity stopped him in his tracks.  
"Leave it on, along with your mask."  
A smile formed on his lips and he is more than happy to grant her wish. He pressed her harder into the wall as one of his hands came down to aid her in pushing down his trousers and boxers. Without a warning he pushed his full length into her. A scream left her as she held onto him tightly. One of his hands griped her ass and the other her chin. His lips brushed over hers and his scruff scratched her skin. The muscles on his back flexed she could feel it under her touch. He pushed into her harder with every thrust. Felicity couldn't do much more than hold on to him with all the strength she had left. She could feel her second orgasm building within her body. She pulled down Oliver’s hood to get a better hold of his hair. She pulled on it hard, sweat dripped down her body as it began to mix with his. Her nails dug into his skull as she got closer and closer, Oliver must have noticed because his thrusts got harder. Oliver felt her getting closer but she wasn't there yet so he pushed her further into the door his hips grounded into her waiting entrance as his hand slid down her neck to her breasts. They felt sore from the encounter with the wall earlier. The other hand gripped her ass harder his mouth was on hers the whole time. He felt her scratching his back through the leather of his jacket, he could tell she was real close. Her moans went from loud to screaming and that's when she felt him pull her hair to the side so he would get access to her pulse point. That was all that was needed; her walls tightened around him, the walls of her apartment echoing his name. He emptied himself in her, his head in her neck as they both tried to get some air, Felicity's arms around his neck she looked at him, a smile on her face. "That was nice!"  
Oliver lifted a brow, "Just nice?"  
Felicity blushed. They stayed like that for another minute before he carried her into her bedroom. She knew she wouldn't be able to walk in the morning but that problem was for tomorrow to solve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shideezhi and I are currently working on a one shot. We hope to post it soon.  
> Again thanks for sticking with this story and me until the very end. Kudos and comments are much appreciated.  
> Love ya all  
> xoxo


	16. Felicity's life with Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I should say here that this is a stand alone chapter. It IS a part of my story but it is Dean Felicity. It plays in the past and shows a little something of their relationship/ marriage together. Rated M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This chapter is a sequel to this story, it's about the relationship of Dean and Felicity, a few weeks after the wedding.  
> It is playing in the past to show a glimpse of their marriage.  
> I know I said the story was finished but as a big fan of Dean and Felicity I had to write it and I am not sure if this is going to be the last one or if I will add one more. It depense on how many ideas I have.  
> Anyway... also rated M because stuff happens.  
> thank you Laurabella2930 for doing the edit for this chapter. :)

Felicity's life with Dean

Chapter 16 

Many years ago:

 

Felicity was cooking dinner; at least she tried cooking dinner. She never was a good cook neither was her mom. So for the first time she wanted to do cook something for her husband but it didn't work like she wanted it. And she was sure that the food wasn't supposed to smell like that.

She opened the rubbish bin and threw it all away. Defeated she stood in the kitchen leaning against the counter. They’d been staying in Bobby's house for a few days because of a case that brought the brothers here; Felicity had decided to tag along. Since she got married she never left Dean, Felicity wanted to be with her new husband every free minute she could. This was a good thing because Dean made it very clear that he wanted to know that she is safe and that for him only occurred when she was with him, or Sam. And because Felicity was so smart she finished her degree online. She was still top of her class and that made her proud.  
She took another look into the bin and wrinkled her nose at the smell that rose from it. She took out the garbage bag stepping into the already cool night.

She gave up. Cooking was just stupid she thought to herself and took out her phone. She ordered pizzas and some pie. While she waited for the food and her favorite men she decided to study.

It was getting late, Felicity went to bed tired from studying and eating too much pizza, she laid down in one of the guestrooms beds on the top floor and closed her eyes.

 

A tongue drove over her neck to her pulse along her chin. A moan left her mouth as her back arched upwards. Rough hands slid down her body over her breasts and her navel down to her hip. She pressed her hip upwards to the hand who slowly tortured her by not touching her where she needed it the most. She felt the tongue on her neck again but this time she felt it slide over her collarbone, the hand on her leg was driving her mad with every stroke.  
Felicity felt the weight on top of her pushing her down into the mattress, while she still felt a hand torturing her by not moving higher on her leg, she felt another hand around her neck holding her. She woke abruptly with a scream. "Shhhh, it's just me honey." She heard Dean whisper against her ear. His breath was hot on her body. It must have been late or early morning because the room was dark, only a dim light from the moon shone through the nearby window. She saw Deans face above hers looking at her with a need she never saw on him before. His eyes looked hunted with something else she couldn't place. His hands continued the sweet torture on her skin while she lost herself in his kisses and touches. She moved her right hand upwards driving her nails through his hair and pulling lightly on it. That earned her a growl from deep inside his body. He continued the kisses and slowly moved up to her mouth, his tongue moved over her lower lip. Felicity's lips parted to give him access into her mouth, as his tongue met hers she moaned quietly into the kiss.

Felicity felt him deepen the kiss; she felt the flames awakening every fiber of her body; his hand on her neck stroking down with a light pressure until she realized she was already naked. A smile formed on her lips at the thought. Suddenly she felt his fingers on her clit. He caressed it with slight pressure while kissing her senseless. Felicity's moans got louder with every touch, she felt his hard length press against her stomach, she moved her left hand to his penis, and moved her hand up and down his boxers. He pressed his hips into her hands, his breaths coming faster. Her hand dug into his back as he increased the pressure on her clit. His fingers circled over it faster and faster until she felt her orgasm build deep down in her body, her legs tensed up as she felt his hand tighten around her neck. "Come for me Hon." He whispers into her mouth while fighting with her tongue for dominance, but Felicity already lost this battle. Her nails dug into his flesh and the scream of his name echoed against the walls of the small room. Felicity opened her mouth, her beautiful husband looking down at her with something primal in his eyes.

Her hands move around his neck and she pulls him down again. His lips slam over hers, he moves his body down a little so his penis rubs over her center, a moan escapes her but gets lost in the kiss. He suddenly feels movement but before he can react she is on top of him straddling him, her hips circling and rubbing over his hard length. He feels her wet center tight on him. His hand moves up to her chin holding her head in place, his lips brush over her lips down her neck. Felicity's moans get louder; he knows exactly that she likes it when he holds her in place like that. And that she tries to be dominant so that he has to fight it back from her, to get rougher, to caress her with even more pressure over her aroused body. He loses himself in her, he tries to get rid of the bad things he again had to witness with this last case they worked and aren't finished yet. He loses himself in her, in the love she has for him, just for him. With that in mind his hand moves from her neck down to her breast, squeezing it first lightly and then harder. The other hand goes to her hip, holding her in place as he pushed his penis into her, hard. A scream filled the air and Felicity had to catch a breath, she knew from his hunted look in his eyes that he needed her, needed her to be his, so she let him do whatever he wanted to her, whatever he needed to forget the bad things in his mind.

 

Dean held her with one hand around her body spinning them around so he is once more on top of her. He lifts her up a little and turns her around so her back is to him. A light shimmer is on her skin he lets his hand glide down her spine. He leans forward and his lips brush over her neck to her shoulder blades down her spine and up again, "Say you're mine Felicity, say it for me." He whispers into her left ear, his breath leaving goose bumps on her skin, she just nods but he want to hear her say it, he teases her by putting his member to her center but not entering her."More I need more." Felicity whispers, but as he continues his sweet little torture she adds "I'm yours, I need you please." He pushes inside her hard and fast, Felicity whimpers under him, with one free hand he moves down to her clit, circles it fast as he pushes into her. He feels that she is at the edge and knows he won’t last any longer either. "Come with me Hon." He whispers into her neck; his tongue caressing over her pulse point. Her walls tighten around him and that is all he needs. Their moans get lost in deep breath. He lest himself fall onto her body, his hand caressing over her shoulder blades moving her blonde hair out of the way. "I love you." He hears her whisper before sleep overcomes them.


	17. Dean and Felicity x-mas special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Dean Felicity Christmas special. Rated M  
> Like the last chapter it is a stand alone but it is in the univers of my story. It shows a glimpse of their marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @laurabelle2930 for being my BETA on this chapter. Kisses and hugs to you :)  
> This is the second time I wrote smut without any help. I hope you'll like it.  
> Happy reading :)

Once upon a time Dean and Felicity were married and living happily in some motel. But the happiness was fading because of the many cases the brothers were working on, Dean hadn't had much time left to spend with Felicity so their sex life was basically non existent. 

Felicity didn't say anything at first, she had a lot to do with her studies but she'd found that she enjoyed traveling around the country and helping the brothers with their cases. Felicity even wrote a program that caught supernatural signs and then alerted them. So yes she was busy, too busy to notice that she hadn't have sex in almost four weeks. She remembered trying a few times to devour him but he was always to tired and, Sam was always around and that didn't make things any less complicated.

She caught herself looking at him while he worked on his car ; or sometimes she would stand in the shadows while his head was in some supernatural book. The way his back muscles were moved as he turned the pages even made the muscles in her stomach tighten. Felicity liked at her lower lip but said nothing she knew better than to interupt them.  
But now Christmas was coming and she was desparate for some family time. She mentioned it to him a few times, even tried to make him jealous, but nothing helped. He was to distracted with angels and demons. Felicity felt alone, for the first time since she got married, she felt alone.

It was the last day of November and Felicity was sitting on the toilet of the small motel room as she overheard Dean and Sam whispering about something. Sam seemed amused he let out a loud laugh as she heard Dean's angry voice "Oh shut up Sam!" Then some footsteps and the front door. 

They didn't notice her, she thought and decided to shower quickly before getting dinner in some local diner. Felicity stepped out of the shower, put on some clothes and dried her hair. She stepped out of the tiny bathroom and a red box caught her attention. It was lying on her side of the bed. The box was small but bigger than a jewelry box. Outside it was red and it had a red satin bow around it. Felicty watched it carefully from every side. The box was light. She shook it and tried to find out what was inside. This box was a mystery and Felicity hated mysteries they needed to be solved. She looked at the door and when nobody seemed to enter she decided to use the moment. She carefully opened the box. 

She was confused. What was this? Inside the box were various amounts of rolled paper, each of them in diffrent red colours. All were carefully bound with a satin band around them. She shook the box again, to see if something was under the paper, but there was nothing else inside the box. She took one out and looked at it from all sides. That's when she noticed the shadow by the front door. "You found it." Dean said with a grin. Felicity wrinkled her nose, "Merry Christmas" Dean answered the question she only thought. "But Christmas is in four weeks.Your a month early." She said with a questioning look on her face. Her eyes switched from his to the box and back.

His smile grew wider as he strode forward into her personal space. "Merry Christmas honey, I know I wasn't around much lately and I know that we haven't had a lot of sex lately." By the word sex, Felicity shushed him. "And that's why I thought of something, I mean a present for you but also for me. So go ahead open one." Felicity's smile was so wide, she was so excited. Dean knew that she loved presents. She was like a five year old when she got a present. Felicity was sitting on the edge of the motel bed, Dean was hovering above her. Felicity pulled on the satin band around the tiny paper. "All your wishes will be granted!" Felicity read it five times before she looked at her husband. "Like in all, all my wishes? I mean I have a few and by a few I mean I have a lot. And not all of them are pure." Felicity blushed. "Yes all the wishes that I can fulfill, I will. Dirty or not. Every day you can open one, until Christmas.!" he added, and it made her blush again. Suddendly she jumped off the bed and then onto him. She hugged him tightly as her legs moved around his waist, she then whispered her first wish into his ear. His eyes got darker and he wanted to grant her the wish right then and there but in that moment the door flung open and Sam bursted in with some angel emergency. "Tomorrow, I promise." He kissed her and then they left again. 

\--------->

Dean was lying on top of her, his sweat mixing with hers. His lips were on hers, his tounge fighting the battle with hers for power. His hands were caressing ever inch of her body he could get to from his position. Her nails scratched over his skull and down until she was to his ass, he moaned into her mouth. She loved having that kind of power over him by just using her fingers. Felicity was getting impatient, he touched her everywere but not where she needed him to the most, why was he always playing games with her? Why couldn't he just give her what she wanted the most? She pushed her pelvis up to his desperate for more. " Patience is a virtue." Dean said sharply. But Felicity just smiled at him. "You wanted to play, so now we are playing." He said with a grin on his face. Felicity rolled her eyes as she once again tried to get his hands to her center. "I said I want a romantic night with lots and lots of orgasms." She had to smile at herself. Dean wanted to make it perfect for her with foreplay but she was getting more impatient by the minute. "Can I change my wish?" She asked with doggy eyes.

Dean shook his head at that " Yes what's it gonna be?" He finally asked. "I want you to fuck me hard and rough, the part with the orgasms stays the same." They looked at eachother and without any warning Dean pushed inside her. Her cry filled the room and was followed by her moans. He slid in and out of her with a fast steady rhythm. Felicity's hips moved in sinc with Dean's as he suddendly flipped her around, she was lying on her stomach now, face down on the mattress, but not for long, she felt his length at her entrance as he again slammed into her. His hand grapped her hair and pulled her upwards. Felicity moaned loudly. "You like it rough don't you?" he wispered in her ear between thrusts. "hmm" was all she managed to say. "Say it!" He demanded. "Y-yes I like it that way." she shouted out, she felt her first orgasm deep in her belly. Dean pushed in deeper, his fingers traced down her spine to her ass. Felicity's fingers grapped the sheets under her. He felt her walls tighten around him and when she came with his name on her lips he followed. 

He let go of her hair and pulled his length out of her. He laid down beside her and his hand caressed her cheek. Feilicty smiled at him. "That was dark." She whispered and smiled at her husband. "Was I to rough?" He asked thoughtfully, his fingers playing with her hair. But Felicity shook her head "No I liked it." She said and added "We should do it again sometime." Dean's eyes got dark again she felt his dick on her leg getting hard once more. "But not now, I'm sore, give me an hour." A giggle left her as she looked at his face. Her finger traced the tattoo on his chest. Her breath hot on his skin. His face remaind dark and she had to laugh so hard she had to hold her belly. "I'll give you fun," He growled. He went off the bed and Felicity thought she made him angry when suddenly his hands grapped her ankles pulling her down to the edge of the bed. His head was between her legs whithin seconds. He licked over her center slowly, torturing her with every slow stroke his tounge made. Felicity's laughter was gone, there only was her breath as it hung loudly in the air. She tried to free her legs from his shoulders but he kept her in place. It was almost to much for her senses. Felicity whimpered into the already darkening room. "Please faster, I need you to go faa-" She was cut of, as Dean pushed one finger into her ass. "Oh my goood!" She screamed as he continued licking her out, his finger moving in and out of her ass. She never felt something similar before. All her senses were on alert. She felt another orgasm build but as she arched her back upwards Dean let her go. She looked at him confused, His messy hair between her legs made her even wetter but his face added to her confusion! "What?!!!!" She said. "Is it still funny?" He asked dead serious. Felicity wrinkled her forehead, "I wish for you to continue! NOW!" she said harshly. Dean's finger slided over her clit and making her moan. "As you wish!" he said sheepishly and his grin got lost between her legs. He didn't know she could be so demanding, but he somehow liked it. Her hand grabbed his hair pulling lighlty, while he let a finger glide into her ass again. She arched her back upwards and pulled his hair thighter, she was near again, he could tell, he increased his speed and as she almost came he stopped again. He could fell her anger. "Dean I swear, if you do this one more time I will do something you wont like!!" She said looking with an angry but lustfull glare at him. Dean held up his hands in surrender. "OK. Ok. I'll stop." His tounge drove over her clit again. Feeling his scruff on her skin and his low voice did things to her body and mind she couldn't put in words. Felicity's hip pressed against him, he put a hand on her stomach to hold her in place "Please..." She whispered into the air. "You want that finger in your ass again, don't you?" his low voice echoed through the room. Goosebunps errupted on her skin. "Yes Babe, please." She whimpered again. He pushed his finger inside again, a bit rougher than before. Her nails dug into his skull and her fingers pulled on his hair again. She arched her hip into his touch, trying to press her hip more to him, circling her hip with his rhythm. Dean's finger slid in and out faster and faster, his tounge flicked over her clit over and over again until finally she screamed. 

Felicity could't catch her breath. That was the most intense orgam she'd had in her life. The stars behind her eyes wouldn't go away and she still felt Dean's tounge penetrating her even as it already was over. She could still feel her orgasm over and over again. As a few mintutes passed an it definetly was over she heard dean say: "Sleep now Honey." Dean kissed her forehead and moved out of the bed to take a towel to clean her up. " Again!" Felicity said. Dean stopped dead in his tracks and looked at her with awe. "Really? again? now?" His eyes dark. Felicity just nodded and blushed lightly. He walked to the nightstand and pulled out a tiny vibrator. His eyes fixiated her. Her eyes went wide but she just nodded and he walked back to the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course it would be nice if you take the time to let me know what you think and if you liked it leave kudos.  
> Anyway thanks for reading
> 
> I'm open for ideas please let me know if you have some.


End file.
